Healing a Sea Prince
by hopefulmemoir
Summary: Nico has taken notice of Percy's waning health and urges his friend to see a doctor. With some coaxing Percy agrees. Nico/Percy.
1. Chapter 1

Insomnia is plaguing Percy. Eventually, Nico's persistence forces him to see a doctor. What happens when Percy finds out something is actually wrong?

This is Nico/Percy so if you don't like slash you won't like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Percy opened his eyes slowly. He gazed at the ceiling silently, hoping maybe the popcorn ceiling would lull him to sleep. Percy chanced a glance at his alarm clock and found angry red numbers reading four nineteen glaring at him. Percy turned his head away. He just didn't sleep much anymore.

He suspected at first it had been dreams he wasn't remembering, but Clovis had assured him otherwise. He went to Rachel next, but the oracle said she didn't see why. So Percy asked Will. Percy didn't suspect it was anything medical but Will wasn't sure so he recommended Percy see a doctor. Will also offered some books, which Percy read. Percy tried relaxation techniques. He tried a bunch of different suggestions from the books, and some he had heard.

Nothing was working. Percy tossed and turned all night, most nights, praying for sleep that eluded him. There was no reason why he should be wide awake, and yet he was. The strangest thing was Percy wasn't tired during the day either. Not really. He knew he _looked_ tired. He could see bags under his eyes and his complexion was growing paler, but mentally he felt alert. Sure, he got headaches, but he popped a Tylenol, drank a bunch of water and that was the end of it.

Percy glanced at the clock, sighed heavily and threw himself out of bed. He wasn't going to get another ounce of sleep (could sleep be measured in ounces?) so he brushed his teeth, changed in some workout clothes and went for a run. He probably should have eaten before he went, but he didn't. Percy never had much of an appetite in the mornings. Not anymore anyway. When Percy returned from his run, he realized he'd gone for over an hour. He was drenched in sweat and exhausted, but he felt good. After a quick shower Percy plopped down on the couch and stared blankly at the television.

"What's the point of staring at a TV if you're not even going to turn it on?" Percy turned slowly. Nico stood over him. He looked grimy, and from the smell Nico had been in the Underworld again. Percy looked the younger male over. Nico's left arm was cut up and blood ran down the length of it. His clothes were matted with monster dust and dirt. "You're still not sleeping."

"No." Percy admitted and stood. "Why don't you go shower? I'll throw on some breakfast or coffee."

"Breakfast would be great. Thanks, Percy." Nico disappeared into the apartment. Percy cooked, he was a good cook too, but even the smell of food didn't wet his appetite. Percy plated a meal of bacon, eggs and toast. Nico practically bounded into the room at the smell of food. "You're not eating?"

"I already ate." Percy lied. He knew he had to, or Nico would want to give some of his food, and Percy was sure Nico needed to eat more than Percy did. Nico inhaled his breakfast, and guzzled down two glasses of orange juice. Once the ghost king was finished his meal, he smiled sheepishly at Percy.

"Have you mentioned to Will?" Nico asked. Percy nodded. "What did he say?"

"He just gave a few suggestions. He said insomnia can be caused by weather changes, or sometimes it just happens."

"Did you mention this started almost a year ago?" Percy nodded. He hadn't actually. He told Will he had troubles sleeping _lately_. So maybe that was a bit off. "You should talk to him again; tell him his suggestions aren't working. You don't look very good, Percy."

"I feel fine." Percy informed. Nico glared. Percy furrowed his brow. "What?"

"You're thin."

"No, I-"

"You didn't eat this morning. And you worked out."

"How-"

"Your clothes on the bathroom floor. Percy, you need a doctor. You're sick." Percy glared.

"I'm not sick, ok? I just…I just don't sleep very well. It's nothing." Nico stood. Percy did as well. "What? Don't-don't _grab_ me." Percy gritted and yanked away. Nico did it anyway.

"Look at you." Nico flashed Percy his arm. "Look at how _thin_ you are, Percy."

"I'm fine." Percy yanked away. He was annoyed. Who was Nico to tell him he was thin? That kid was like a walking skeleton sometimes. Percy backed away from his friend. "Back off Nico."

"Eat then."

"I'm not hungry."

"You're not hungry, you're not sleeping…is this about what happened there?" Percy's eyes flared.

"Don't bring that up." Percy snapped and stormed away. "You can see yourself out."

"Percy, I want to help you."

"I don't need help, I'm fine." Percy murmured. He tensed when hands landed on his shoulders. Nico had grown taller than him by a few inches. He wasn't bigger than Percy, but Nico's scrawniness had shifted to a fitter build. Percy hugged his arms around himself. He felt his ribs through his shirt. Nico's hands moved down Percy's shoulders, arms, to his slim waist before laying them on his boney hips.

"I don't want to see you hurting like this." Nico whispered. Percy turned slightly. Nico's dark eyes were full of worry. Percy looked away again.

"I guess I should make an appointment then." Percy murmured. Nico smiled encouragingly. Percy pulled away from Nico's hold. "I'm telling you, I'm fine."

~o-o-o~

Percy made an appointment with a mortal doctor. He didn't really want his friends to worry over him. Percy explained his symptoms and such. The doctor was an older woman who wore a hijab and spoke with a slight Middle Eastern accent. She wrote out his symptoms and furrowed her brow.

"Percy…you've been having these problems for a year?"

"Well…it…I guess…" Nico said he had to be truthful. And Nico was going to talk to Dr. Kareem after to make sure Percy told her everything. "Yeah. It started last November."

"I'd like to run some tests." Percy looked at her.

"Why?"

"Because I think you need some blood work done."

"Umm…ok…" Percy hoped his demigod blood wasn't weird, but even if it was, he suspected the Mist would hide whatever mortals thought they saw. Percy was called back when the results came in. Nico went with him. Percy sat in the large office with Dr. Kareem. She was flipping through a file. She sighed and met Percy's gaze. Percy realized then she didn't have good news.

"You have Hodgkin's Lymphoma." Percy blinked.

"I have what?"

"It's cancer, Percy, of your lymphatic system."

"I have cancer?" Percy murmured. "I…I have…" Percy stared at the table. "Cancer?" He gasped. Percy looked at Nico. The son of Hades reached out but Percy shook his head and backed away. "No, no, that's, that's _wrong_. I don't, I can't…I can't…" Percy grabbed at his body. "G-get it out of me…"

"Percy, there are many treatments. Please, we'll discuss the best options." Percy sat down again. He felt sick. Cancer. After everything, he gets cancer? Percy wasn't really listening to Dr. Kareem. "Dr. Barrenger is one of the best in the state. I've already contacted him. If you want, he can see you today."

"I'd like that." Percy whispered.

"Good. I'll give him a call." Dr. Kareem left. Percy slowly laid his head on the table.

"You could tell, couldn't you." Percy whispered. Nico shook his head.

"No, you have to be dying. And you're not." Nico informed. His gaze was worried. Percy closed his eyes.

"I'm scared, Nico."

"I know." Nico took his hand. Percy gritted his teeth. The tears came anyway. "Percy, you're strong and healthy. You'll get through this."

"After everything…what am I supposed to say to my mom?" Percy leaned up and rubbed his eyes. "Gods, I-I'm…I'm scared. I don't want to die. I'm twenty-three. I don't want to die." Percy grabbed his hair. "I…" Percy looked at Nico.

"I won't let you." Nico assured. Percy turned when Dr. Kareem returned.

"I called. He said he has an opening at three o'clock." Dr. Kareem smiled reassuringly. "Percy, you have good odds. You're a healthy, strong young man." Percy nodded absently. Despite their encouraging words, the news wasn't any easier to swallow and he had no idea how he was going to get through this.

~o-o-o~

_AN: I like the idea of Nico taking care of Percy. Having demigods deal with a mortal problem also intruged me so those two things made this!_

_Also partially inspired by _50/50_._

_HM_


	2. Chapter 2

Percy has been diagnosed with cancer. How do Sally and Paul handle the news?

This is Nico/Percy so if you don't like slash you won't like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Dr. Barrenger set up a treatment regimen for Percy. He was going to start chemotherapy and radiation therapy. After a few weeks of treatment, Dr. Barrenger would perform surgery where necessary, if necessary. Percy was terrified. He had called his mother and Paul as soon as he knew what the plan was, and invited them for dinner. Nico stayed with him. Percy was glad. He doubted he could be alone. Percy cooked dinner, pasta, and once everyone was seated and eating Percy spoke up.

"I have cancer." Sally spat out her food and Paul started choking. Nico clapped Paul's back and the man coughed up his food. Sally stared at Percy. "I have Hodgkin's Lymphoma."

"Oh my god, Percy." Sally covered her mouth as tears sprung to her eyes.

"The doctor said I have good odds. I start treatment next week." Percy informed.

"My baby…" Sally gasped and went to her son. Percy hugged her, and Sally cried into his shoulder. He should have expected this, but he was still so dazed by the news. Paul hugged Percy too, and then Percy felt tears sting his eyes.

"I'm scared." That's all he knew nowadays. Fear burning in him. He had been so preoccupied with the idea of some Greco-Roman god thing he never thought he'd be sick with something like cancer. That was something mortals dealt with, but Percy was mortal too and he often forgot that. Eventually Sally and Paul pulled away. Sally made Percy sit, and ordered him to eat. He wasn't hungry, but he obeyed her.

"You're so thin." Sally murmured. Sally turned to Nico. "You made him go to the doctors?" Percy chanced a glance at Nico. The son of Hades blushed faintly.

"I was worried. He looked…unwell."

"Thank you." Sally kissed Nico's head lightly. "Percy, I want you to move back in with us."

"No, mom, I don't want that." Percy shook his head. "I'll visit, but I'll be fine here. I promise."

"I'll stay with him." Nico stated. Percy looked at Nico. "That way he isn't alone." Sally breathed deeply.

"Ok." Sally agreed. Percy blushed faintly and turned to his food. He didn't hate the idea of Nico staying, but the fact that his mom thought he needed a babysitter was embarrassing. "Take care of him." Sally pleaded, and Nico nodded. Percy pushed his plate away. "Honey, you need to eat."

"I'm tired."

"Eat first, please." Sally begged. Her eyes were wet again, and Percy couldn't refuse. He forced himself to finish the entire meal. "I'll tuck you in."

"Mom!" Percy gasped, but he didn't protest. Sure enough, Percy found his mother tucking blankets under him to cocoon him. Percy grabbed her hand. "I love you." Percy murmured. Sally smiled. She leaned down and pecked her son's head.

"I know. I love you too." Percy breathed out deeply and managed to fall asleep.

~o-o-o~

Nico watched Sally emerge from Percy's room. The woman was more distraught than she let on. Her eyes were hollow and her lips were pressed in a thin line. She looked so much older than her years at that moment. She was barely keeping herself together. Nico stood but Sally shook her head.

"I-I don't want to wake him. I…can we go? I need to go home." Sally went to Paul. Paul nodded shortly and the two left. Nico set to work cleaning the kitchen. Once the food was packed up and dishes in the dishwasher, Nico settled on the couch. He wasn't left alone long. Percy wandered into the room.

"Still not sleeping?" Nico guessed. Percy sat down beside him.

"I managed to get a few minutes. Will you hold me?" Nico looked at Percy. Percy kept his gaze on the floor. Nico obliged Percy. "I know the doctors said I have good odds but…"

"Percy, you're going to live through this." Nico assured. Percy shook his head.

"What if I don't? What then?" Percy curled up. "What…what about my mom? Gods she…did you see her? Did you see her face? She looked broken Nico. I broke her. If I die…"

"You won't." Nico hugged Percy closer. "I won't let you. I said that already, didn't I? So stop being stupid." Percy grunted. "You're not going to die." Nico whispered. "You're not." Percy eventually drifted off. Nico brought him to Percy's room, but he couldn't bear to leave him. Nico had liked Percy as more than a friend for years now. He was, naturally, too shy or too late to act. Annabeth had been first, but that relationship dissolved a year or so after the war against Gaea. Then there were others, names Nico didn't care to remember. Mortals and other demigods, but they never bloomed as far as Nico could tell. Percy had shut out relationships when his sleeping had depleted. And now Percy had cancer. No, Nico wasn't going to let Percy go. Not this time. He would make sure Percy lived, and then he'd ask for him to be his.

~o-o-o~

Percy walked slowly through the hospital. Nico offered to go with him, but Percy insisted he only needed Nico to pick him up. Percy smiled lightly. Nurses prepped him and then he was sitting in a chair with chemicals being pumped into his body. Percy wasn't sure what was worse.

"First day?" Percy glanced over. An old man smiled a wrinkly smile at him. Percy blushed and nodded. "It makes you sick. Make sure you eat after."

"Thanks." Percy murmured. "I'm Percy."

"Donald, that's Bill, and Carter." Donald motioned the other two men present. Carter was in his mid-forties Percy guessed, and Bill looked older than Donald.

"You want a brownie?" Bill offered a tin. Percy looked at it.

"Are…"

"You'll thank me later." Bill winked. Percy grabbed a brownie. Donald and Carter did as well. "The wife makes the best baked goods." Bill informed. "She's an angel." Percy bit into the brownie.

"Oh-wow. This is amazing." Percy inhaled the rest of the treat. They chatted for most of the treatment. That made it go by much faster and made it so much more tolerable. When Percy was leaving, he smiled dopily as he exited the hospital. Nico was waiting for him. "Nico! I'm ready to go home! And I'm hungry, let's get burgers."

"Alright…" Nico warily eyed his strangely upbeat friend. The duo left the hospital. Nico drove while Percy bounced giddily in his seat.

"I met Donald and Bill and Carter." Percy informed. "Bill's wife makes _awesome_ special brownies. They were so good Nico. It was like eating chocolate heaven! Man, I am starving. Where are we? I would love some pizza, or a burger, or maybe a steak, oh, look, looklooklooklooklook-"

"What?" Nico asked.

"There's a big statue right over there!"

"That…yes, yes there is. Amazing mm?" Percy grinned.

"You're the best Nico. I'm glad you're helping me with this." Nico smiled softly.

"I'd do anything for you." Nico murmured.

~o-o-o~

Percy hurled again. Nico sat with him, rubbing his back. Percy coughed and gasped.

"Ow…" Percy wiped tears away that had fallen from the pain of throwing up. Percy looked at Nico. "This sucks."

"It'll be over soon." Nico assured. Percy flinched and then he was puking again. When he stopped to breathe Nico spoke. "I called Annabeth."

"You WHAT!?" Percy shrieked. Nico sighed.

"Percy, she deserves to know. She'll want to help you."

"Help-gods, Annabeth-no!" Percy gritted his teeth. "I didn't want anyone to know! I…I don't want them seeing me like this!" Nico understood. Percy looked weak and vulnerable, not at all like a strong hero, two times savior of Olympus. But Nico also knew how deeply Annabeth cared for Percy. Everyone cared for him and if Percy was going to get through this he needed support.

"I don't care about you telling the others." Nico replied. "You need to tell her though."

"You might as well tell the whole fucking camp." Percy snarled. He flushed his vomit and made his way to the sink to wash his face and mouth.

"Percy-"

"Whatever, Nico. You could have at least asked before you called her. I'm going to bed."

"You should eat-"

"I'm not hungry." Percy sneered and went to bed. Nico flinched when the door slammed shut. He was just scared. Percy wasn't mad. Not really. When Annabeth arrived Nico knew Percy would be happy. He was sure of it.

~o-o-o~

_AN: Dr. Barrenger, Donald, Carter, Bill and Dr. Kareem (from the last chapter) are original characters. I will try not to add too many, but Percy needs doctors and he's bound to run into other patients. Don't worry, they're going to be minor and make only brief appearances. Percy will _not_ die in this story. I would never kill Percy, he's far too awesome._

_HM_


	3. Chapter 3

Percy speaks to Annabeth, Piper and a psychiatrist.

This is Nico/Percy so if you don't like slash you won't like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Percy and Nico met up with Annabeth and Piper at a coffee shop. Nico was livid Annabeth had brought Piper along. Since Annabeth had broken up with Percy, the two girls grew closer, decided they wanted to bone and have been happily ever after since. Nico didn't know the details and he really didn't care for them.

"So…how are you?" Annabeth asked slowly. Percy picked at a danish Nico had bought. "Percy…you look umm…unwell."

"I do." Percy agreed. Annabeth arched a brow.

"Are you ok?"

"I have Hodgkin's Lymphoma." Annabeth's jaw unhinged. Piper gasped dramatically.

"Oh my gods. Are…are you getting treatment?"

"Yup."

"Percy, this is serious. I can't believe you didn't tell me. When did you find out?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want her to know." Percy motioned Piper. Piper flinched. Percy still felt a little bitter over the breakup. "You're going to tell Jason and Leo. Jason or Leo is going to tell others, and soon the entire world will know I have cancer." Percy pushed the danish away and leaned on his elbows. "Thanks, Nico. You can move out."

"Percy-"

"I'll ask someone else I can trust." Percy stood and left. Nico felt his world crash down around him. Annabeth looked apologetically at Nico. The son of Hades gritted his teeth and rushed after Percy.

"Really?" Nico snapped. Percy stared at him. "You're just going to throw me out? You wouldn't even know if I hadn't made you see a doctor!"

"I wish I didn't know!" Percy screamed. "I hate this! Look at me!" Nico's gaze wandered over Percy. He was pale, sickly thin. His eyes were tired, and Nico wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not, but Percy's hair looked thinner. "Look at what this disease is doing to me…" Percy let Nico bring him back to the coffee shop. Percy rubbed his eyes. "I can't sleep. I can't eat. I…that damn therapy…" Nico rubbed his back. "I get cancer after all the shit I've been through." Percy looked at Nico. "Did I do something wrong? Do I deserve this? Is this penance for something?"

"No." Nico assured. Annabeth and Piper shook from their shock.

"Percy, you didn't do anything wrong. Sometimes…people just…have bad luck." Annabeth replied. Percy laughed pathetically.

"I don't know how that's supposed to make me feel better." Percy sighed. "But it does." Percy grabbed his danish and picked at it. "Can you two promise not to tell anyone?"

"We won't Percy." Annabeth assured. "If you need anything let us know."

"Thanks." Percy murmured. "Actually…there is something."

~o-o-o~

Annabeth and Piper shaved Percy's head. Percy had never been bald before, and as he stared at his head in the mirror, he understood why.

"I look stupid."

"You look great Percy." Annabeth assured. Piper nodded in agreement.

"Can I touch it?" Percy glanced to Nico. The son of Hades touched Percy's head. "Feels cool."

"Where's that hat…" Percy pulled a toque over his head. Nico frowned slightly. "There." Percy hummed a bit. He felt a little better, but only slightly.

~o-o-o~

Percy tapped his fingers together while he waited for the psychiatrist to call him in. Dr. Barrenger had recommended Percy see a specialist so he could talk about his feelings. Percy really didn't want to, but he knew he had to go. His mother or Annabeth would drag him kicking and screaming.

"Percy?" Percy looked up and stood. "Right this way." Percy headed into the office. The doctor, a woman who seemed to be in her mid-thirties, motioned him in. She was a plump woman with shoulder length auburn hair and blue eyes. She held a friendly smile, but there was something familiar about it to Percy. He brushed it off, because he knew he'd never met this woman before. "I'm Dr. Raymond." She informed. Percy knew this but opted not to comment. "Why don't you take a seat?" Percy did. "So, tell me about your diagnosis."

"I have cancer." She nodded shortly and watched him. Percy scowled. "That's it."

"Right." She nodded faintly. "Have your treatments been going well?"

"Sure."

"Alright…" Dr. Raymond set her notebook down. "Percy, how have you been feeling lately?" Percy stared at her. "I can't help you if you don't open up."

"I feel awesome. I have cancer, I'm bald, and the treatment makes me vomit. Really, I feel great. I never want this to end." Percy sarcastically replied. Dr. Raymond leaned back.

"Who are you angry at?" Percy blinked at her. "Who do you blame?"

"I-I didn't…deserve this. I…I'm a good person. I did good things for a lot of people and now…" Percy wrapped his arms around himself. "I just…I just don't understand why."

"Percy, cancer is unbiased." Dr. Raymond leaned forward and took Percy's hand. "You do not have this because of something you did." Percy scowled. As if a mortal could understand.

"You don't know what you're saying." Percy growled.

"I know you're Poseidon's son." Percy tensed. He slowly looked at the woman. "I also know you saved Olympus twice. All demigods know you. You're a legend, a hero. But this, this is beyond your control. You span two realms, mortals and gods. You did not get cancer because a god decided you deserved it."

"You're a demigod." Percy murmured.

"Hermes." She informed. So that's why her smile was familiar. It held a mischievous glint they all seemed to have. "I understand, Percy. You can tell me anything. Anger is normal but keep in mind that this isn't your fault."

"That's fucking weird." Percy stared at her. "How'd you live this long?"

"I learned how to make runes, much like the magic goddess's children."

"How can you be so sure a god didn't do this?"

"You can speak to the gods about it."

~o-o-o~

Percy hated that Dr. Raymond helped. And she was so easy to talk to.

"How did it go?" Nico asked when Percy returned to the apartment.

"My psychiatrist is a demigod." Nico arched a brow.

"That's surprising."

"She was so easy to talk to." Percy admitted. "I mean, after I stopped being a pompous self-loathing dick."

"You're not like that." Nico assured. "You're allowed to be upset."

"I know." Percy sighed.

"What do you want to eat?" Percy grinned.

"You can't cook to save your life, Nico. I'll make something." Nico smiled faintly.

~o-o-o~

"Tell me about your family."

"Mortal?" Dr. Raymond laughed softly.

"Yes. Humour is good, Percy." Percy smiled faintly.

"Well, my mom is the best. She does everything she can for me. Paul is great for her. He makes her so happy." Percy talked about Sally and Paul, and how happy they were. "She wanted me to move in with her, but Nico offered to stay with me, and I'm glad he did. He's a good friend."

"That's good. Reliable friends are a good thing." Dr. Raymond informed. She peered at her notes. From what Percy described, she could guess Nico had an infatuation for Percy, but Percy didn't see it as anything more than friendship. "Have you ever wanted to have sexual relations with Nico?" Percy blinked up at her.

"What? No. He's…a guy. And my friend."

"I know."

"Well…I…I guess I thought…sometimes maybe experimenting, but not with Nico. Why? Nico isn't gay. And he certainly doesn't have a thing for me." Dr. Raymond refrained from smiling.

"Alright." Percy looked at his feet. Sex with Nico? Sure, the son of Hades was good-looking, er…well, better than good-looking, he was flipping _hot_ but Percy tried romance with a friend once, and that turned out oh-so-well. Percy glowered at the thought.

"Besides, last time I got together with a friend, she turned out to be a lesbian."

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah, gods, I…I still feel bitter about it. And…I don't know. I wouldn't want to ruin another friendship." Percy breathed deeply. "It complicates things."

"It can." Dr. Raymond agreed. "Do you still speak to Annabeth?"

"Of course. We saved the world together. I…I loved her, once." Percy looked around the room. He clenched his fists and visibly tensed.

"It's ok, Percy."

"I tried to work things out with her. She tried too but…we just couldn't connect again after we…escaped."

"Do you remember what happened there?"

"No, not really. I did, when I first escaped, but I've…blocked it out. Tartarus was worse than any imagined Hell. Words can't describe that place. I'm glad, actually. I ah…don't really like thinking about it."

"Clearly you have come to terms with yours and Annabeth's relationship. If you don't mind me asking, why do you resent Piper?"

"I don't resent her. I just…I don't particularly like her."

"Why do you dislike her?" Percy scowled.

"I trusted her and she betrayed it." Percy replied softly. Dr. Raymond nodded, sensing Percy's discomfort with the topic. If he offered more, Dr. Raymond would take note, but unless it became a problem there was no need to bring it up again.

~o-o-o~

_AN: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. It just would not write any better though, so here it is. Dr. Raymond is an original character. I needed her in order to explain that the gods weren't involved in Percy's illness. That'll make more sense later._

_HM_


	4. Chapter 4

Percy meets up with Annabeth and they talk.

This is Nico/Percy so if you don't like slash you won't like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Annabeth and Percy got together to meet for lunch. It was Annabeth's idea and Percy couldn't say no. He wanted to strengthen their friendship again. They had been so close growing up.

"I missed this." Annabeth met Percy's gaze. Her grey eyes were warm with love-platonic-but love no less. Percy smiled back.

"Me too."

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Percy nodded softly. "So…Piper is important to me, Percy."

"I know."

"I want you two to get along." Percy took a deep breath.

"I can tolerate her."

"I want more than that." Annabeth gritted. "I love her, Percy. I love her with all my heart."

"You said that to me too." Percy snapped, but regretted it the second he did. Annabeth looked away, hurt. "I…"

"After…the Giant's War, things changed." Percy dropped his gaze. "Falling there changed both of us. You can't deny that."

"I still loved you."

"I know."

"I fell there, for you." Percy met Annabeth's gaze again. "I let go of the ledge to be with you, to stay with you."

"I know." Annabeth was near tears now. Percy shook his head.

"Listen, it…it doesn't matter now." Percy sighed. "You've moved on, and I am happy you did. I need to move on too."

"Did you have anyone in mind?" Annabeth asked. The daughter of Athena smirked knowingly when Percy blushed. "Tell me."

"My…gods, you will not believe this, but my psychiatrist asked if I ever thought to get with Nico."

"No." Annabeth gasped, a bright smile forming on her face. "Percy, that is so _cute_!"

"Don't. He's not interested in me. We've known each other since he was ten. That's just…no. He must see me like an older brother." Annabeth rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Seaweed Brain, maybe this is good for you." Percy furrowed his brow. "Nico is everything all the other people you have dated aren't. Something new, something…unknown."

"I guess." Percy sighed. "But…I mean, I like Nico, and he's, attractive…" Percy bashfully admitted. "Look at what happened to us." Percy chewed his lip. "I don't want to lose him."

"A romantic relationship can ruin friendships, you're right." Annabeth was giddy in her seat. She had to convince Percy to go for Nico. "He'd be so good for you though. You guys would totally balance each other out."

"How? We're both children of the big three for starters. That's like screaming for monsters. Almost as bad as a cell phone."

"Hear me out." Percy nodded. "Nico is the son of the big guy downstairs, right? And you have your dad."

"Annabeth, I'm not stupid."

"Hear, Percy." Percy scowled and silenced. "So Nico has his dark creepy talents, and you have your water and such. But! Nico also has that strict orderly aura about him, whereas you are unpredictable. Nico is tall, dark and handsome, you're pretty-"

"Pretty?" Percy growled. Annabeth glared. The son of Poseidon bit his tongue.

"Nico has his sort of loner tendencies, you're really outgoing. He's more of a planner, you're more spontaneous…see where I'm going?"

"Nico's the yin to my yang?" Percy muttered. Annabeth kicked him under the table.

"I'm being serious Percy. I think the chemistry between you guys is there, and I think if you tried? You would have something really beautiful."

"It's just been so long since I've…invested in a relationship."

"Noted." Annabeth eyed Percy. "We were young. We didn't know what we wanted. You need to forget about us and move on." Annabeth was pleading.

"I…yeah…yeah I know."

"Then why are you doing this to yourself? Don't you want to be happy?"

"Of course!" Percy gasped.

"No risk, no reward, Percy. Take a jump off the deep end." Annabeth encouraged. "Try with Nico, please."

"How can you…" Percy furrowed his brow. "Were you talking to Piper?"

"She may have made a suggestion."

"Gods, Annabeth…I guess if a daughter of Aphrodite sees something between Nico and I, it's worth trying."

"Good! And when you two hook up, we'll go on double dates together." Annabeth winked. Percy blushed.

"Stop it. Before we get together you and Piper will have a wedding planned…" Annabeth smirked knowingly. "If Nico rejects me, I am going to kill you."

"Deal."

~o-o-o~

Percy had cooked a rather time consuming meal of saffron risotto and seared scallops. Why, he had no idea. He didn't need to impress Nico with his cooking, making toast was enough; Nico couldn't even do that without burning the bread. Yet he'd gone out of his way to make an extravagant meal. They weren't even dating. Percy hadn't worked up the courage to ask Nico out.

"Gods this is stupid." Percy belittled himself.

"What is? It smells awesome in here." Percy spun around, a small scream falling from his mouth. The son of Poseidon slipped on the floor and went down, whacking his head on a cupboard door and landing on his ass hard. "Shit, you ok?" Nico went to Percy and helped him up.

"Yeah…you scared me." Percy shoved Nico. "Why did you do that?!" Percy shouted and rubbed his head. His ass hurt too, but he decided rubbing that was a bit provocative.

"Uh…I wasn't thinking?" Nico smiled nervously. "What did you make?" Nico peered into the pot. "Risotto? Saffron by the smell. Jeez Percy, what's the occasion?" Nico looked at Percy. All confidence vanished from the sea prince, replaced with internal panic and scolding.

"I ah…it's a thank-you dinner, for uh…staying with me, and helping me through this. And you know, since I'm not working…and you can't cook, I just…I thought…"

"I love it." Nico smiled warmly. He was practically glowing. Percy held down a blush, offering an awkward smile in return. "I can't wait to eat! And scallops too? Yum!"

"Here…" Percy plated the food while Nico got out glasses. "How was work?"

"Not bad." Nico talked about his job. He had gone into law; Nico was ridiculously good at it. Percy wasn't jealous; he had gotten into marine biology (which he was freakishly good at) but since his diagnosis he'd taken time off to recover. "Percy?"

"Mm?"

"You spaced out, are you ok?" Nico asked. Percy stared at him. His dark eyes were mesmerizing. He looked like an angel. Percy opened his mouth to speak, and the only thing that came _up_ was vomit. "Awe, fuck-Percy!" Nico lifted his plate in time, saving that from the bile. Percy's remaining dinner was ruined.

"Nn…" Percy felt dizzy. He stumbled from the table and ran to the bathroom. The ghost king wasn't far behind, rubbing Percy's back as the son of Poseidon unloaded his stomach.

"Are you ok?" Nico asked again.

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should just have some soup." Nico suggested. Tears stung the corners of Percy's eyes. Moment ruined, he opted to ask Nico out another day.

~o-o-o~

_AN: I'm sorry this is so dialogue heavy, and it's not very long but it was necessary. Percy's relationship with Annabeth is all patched up, and now Percy is trying to ask Nico out. _

_HM_


	5. Chapter 5

Percy and Nico's relationship develops romantically.

This is Nico/Percy so if you don't like slash you really won't like this.

It contains explicit content and adult situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

After a dozen failed attempts at Percy trying to get Nico's romantic attention (all ended utter failure and usually embarrassment on the sea prince's part), Percy gave up. He just wanted to relax and get some release. But Percy had to admit, the treatments were…messing him up. Percy bit his lip and stared at his limp cock. He knew the therapy could cause impotence, but he had really hoped that wouldn't happen to him. Naturally, it did.

"Percy?" Nico knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you alright? You're not throwing up are you?"

"No, I'm not! I'm fine!" Percy shouted, blushing furiously. He hadn't been with anyone since he started losing sleep, and now he really wanted some release but he couldn't get it up!

"Percy?" Nico called again. Percy pulled on his pants, washed his hands and opened the bathroom door. "What were you doing?"

"Masturbating." Nico flushed generously. "Well, I was trying to. It failed miserably." Percy went to his room, threw himself on the bed and pouted. Nico followed.

"Did…you try everything?"

"Magazines, lube…I was even thinking I might go Google it." Percy groaned. "Is it really so hard to ask to get a little release? I'm stressed enough with all this going on."

"Maybe you need some help." Nico murmured. Percy smiled.

"What, like a hooker? I wouldn't even know where to go."

"No-not a hooker." Nico straightened. "Percy…" Percy watched him silently, but before Nico could speak Percy's eyes widened.

"You like me." Nico flushed.

"I've liked you for a long time." Nico informed. Percy nodded softly. Dr. Raymond had been right. Damn, that woman was way too good at her job. Percy thought he'd have to try and woo Nico or something. Instead the ghost king is confessing his infatuation and all Percy had to do was say he couldn't masturbate. "Look, I don't-"

"Come here." Percy interrupted. Nico obeyed. The sea prince shifted to his knees on his bed, leaned up and pressed a light kiss on Nico's lips. The son of Hades pressed closer and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist. Percy hummed and moved his arms to Nico's shoulders. They kissed lightly, only lips. When Nico pulled back, Percy opened his eyes. "You should have said something."

"I wanted to." Nico hugged Percy close. "I didn't…know how or when and there were others and then you were sick…" Percy nestled his head against Nico in the crook of his neck. Nico smiled softly. He had Percy. He had him and he was never letting him go. Percy pulled away. Nico frowned.

"I'm going to try again, so excuse me."

"Seriously?" Nico glared.

"What? You're not expecting me to put out so soon are you?" The ghost king received a pointed look.

"Come on Percy, let me help." Nico eyed Percy's body. Sure, it was sickly looking, but the hero of Olympus was still breathtakingly beautiful. Nico did miss his hair though.

"You're only helping. This won't be a two way thing." Percy warned. "Your clothes stay on, and you're doing this because I can't apparently."

"Deal." Percy stripped off his shirt. His ribs were showing, and his skin was pale. He had some bruises (chemotherapy tended to make patients more vulnerable to hemorrhaging) and yet Nico couldn't help but gasp. Percy blushed slightly. Nico leaned down and kissed Percy softly. "You're gorgeous." Nico whispered. Percy smiled shyly.

"I've never been with another guy."

"Ok." Percy removed his pants. Nico climbed up on the bed and knelt next to Percy. Nico leaned over and kissed Percy gently. Percy returned the kiss, arching into the younger demigod. Nico's hands cautiously wandered Percy's torso, mapping out the flesh. Percy hummed into their kiss when Nico teased his nipples. Nico broke the kiss, and Percy gasped, as Nico's lips followed the path of his hands, kissing and teasing Percy's flesh. Nico, encouraged by pleased sighs falling from Percy's lips dared lower. Percy flushed when the ghost king's hands reached his cock.

"Nico-"

"Just relax." Nico breathed hotly against Percy's flesh. The hero obeyed. His hands fisted the sheets as Nico stroked him. Percy moaned softly. He'd never had this sort of attention from a lover before. Percy always felt obligated to be in control and give as much pleasure to whomever he was with. It felt nice to be on the receiving end of such attention. Percy leaned up when Nico licked his shaft.

"Nico-y-you don't have…oh…" Percy fell back as Nico gave his cock teasing cat licks. Percy wet his lips. He was hard and gods was he happy about that. Percy tensed when Nico's fingers dared lower. "What are you doing?" Percy leaned up. He closed his legs. Nico sat up some.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course but…"

"I've been with other guys before, Percy. I know what I'm doing." Percy blushed. How had he not known Nico was gay?

"Oh." Nico smiled.

"I hide it well mm?" Percy nodded. "I wasn't sure how the others would react."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I have had a huge crush on you since we met." Percy blushed.

"Oh." The son of Poseidon felt so silly. Nico's adoration was not brotherly love, but a crush. He could be so oblivious sometimes.

"Now lie down and _relax_." Percy settled again and spread his legs some. Nico wet his fingers with saliva and set the first digit at Percy's entrance. The sight was teasing. Seeing Percy's puckered hole made Nico's head spin with all sorts of dirty images. Everything was perfect about Percy, but this was untouched, and nothing could please Nico more. The ghost king continued teasing Percy's shaft with his tongue while he pushed a finger into Percy. The hero whimpered softly and Nico felt blood rush to his groin. Damn that sea prince for being so utterly delectable! Nico worked Percy's entrance gently. He supposed one finger was enough, but apparently not.

"More…" Nico looked up. Percy's face was twisted in pleasure, his cock was hard and he was gripping the sheets like his life depended on it. Nico obliged and added a second finger. Percy moaned loudly. "I-I've never…gods…Nico…" Percy mewled. Nico moved his fingers in Percy, fishing around for that spot… "NICO!" Percy bucked. Nico grinned and started rubbing and teasing Percy's sweet spot, earning cries of pleasure from the hero. "Nn-I-I'm…" Nico wrapped his lips around Percy's cock and with a lick of the head and a thrust of Nico's fingers Percy was climaxing. Nico greedily swallowed Percy's release as he worked Percy's tight entrance. Really, Nico had never felt such a tight hole. Nico leaned up after devouring all of Percy's come. Percy was covered in a layer of sweat, and his pale skin had taken on a flushed colour. Nico slipped his fingers out and leaned up over Percy, who was gasping. His bright green eyes were closed as he tried to catch his breath.

"So?" Nico asked. Percy opened his green eyes narrowly, leaned up and kissed Nico. Nico blushed faintly but returned the kiss.

"That was amazing." Percy gasped and nuzzled Nico. "I…I never thought…gods your fingers…"

"Enjoyed yourself?"

"I don't think I've ever had a more intense orgasm." Nico smirked. Percy kissed and nipped Nico's neck. "So…so do…you want to date or something?" The sea prince tried not to sound pleading. Nico's smirk broadened.

"Yeah, I'm not letting you go. Didn't I mention?"

"Mm, possessive." Percy leaned back. "I like that. I'm going to have a shower. You've got a problem you need to take care of, so here." Percy tossed Nico some lube. The son of Hades glared.

"You're a tease." Nico growled. Percy smirked and bent over, giving Nico the best view he'd ever seen.

"Think about that, then."

"Bastard." Nico growled. Percy winked and went to the bathroom. It wasn't until he reached the shower that he realized what he'd actually _suggested_ and his cheeks burned brilliantly at the idea. Percy got into the shower and quickly turned on the water.

"Oh gods…" Percy rubbed his bald head. He hadn't even considered guys much. All his failed relationships had been with women and now he was offering to bend over for Nico? Percy sighed deeply. Maybe that was a good thing. All his relationships with women were failures perhaps for this reason? Percy didn't know, but he pushed the thought out of his head and set to work bathing. Whatever happened between him and Nico, there was no rush and roles certainly weren't defined yet.

~o-o-o~

_AN: Their relationship seems fast but this takes place after the books, Percy is 23 and Nico is 20, so they've known each other for a long time. _

_I'm back at school so updates may or may not be as frequent. _

_HM_


	6. Chapter 6

Percy comes to terms with his illness.

This is Nico/Percy so if you don't like slash you won't like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

A chill went down Percy's spine as he entered the hospital. He chewed his lip but continued into the building. He had a session and the sooner he got it done the sooner he could go home and whine about the treatments to his boyfriend. Percy smiled to himself at that. Boyfriend. He had a boyfriend. A handsome son of Hades who treated him well. It made Percy almost giddy. Percy checked in with the nurse before he made his way to the regular room. The demigod arched a brow when he arrived.

"Where's Bill?" Percy looked between Carter and Donald. The two men exchanged looks before sighing. Percy felt his mood deflated. "I see." There wasn't much said besides pleasantries after that. Percy had known people who have died. Young people too, but they had died because of monsters and mythology. Cancer was…the sea prince shook the thought from his head and continued outside.

"How did your treatment go?" Annabeth asked. Nico normally picked him up, but he was working and Annabeth had volunteered.

"Fine, well." Percy lied. "I want to get home and rest."

"Sure." Annabeth offered to stay, but Percy insisted he wanted to be alone and he retreated to his room. He made an appointment with Dr. Raymond.

~o-o-o~

"How are you feeling?" The daughter of Hermes asked. "You sounded urgent on the phone."

"Bill died." Percy uttered. The sea prince hid his head in his hands. "I…gods, he was…he was getting _better_ and he just died."

"Percy…death is a part of life. I'm sure you know that."

"I do! And he was old!" Percy felt tears stream down his cheeks. "And he died! He died a normal death, like a normal person. All the people I know who died…they fell through the floor of Olympus or their skulls got cracked open or-" Percy felt panic fill him. "He was such a good person! They're all…it's so…I hate it. I hate it so much."

"You have to remember that Bill is at peace now." She handed the demigod a tissue.

"Peace? The Underworld is peace?" Percy grabbed at his hair that he no longer had. "Fuck!" Percy ripped off the toque and threw it across the office.

"Percy, you're not going to die." The son of Poseidon focused on Dr. Raymond.

"Everyone keeps telling me that but…you don't get it." Percy turned away.

"I don't know what it's like to have cancer, you're right. But I do know what it's like to lose someone to disease, to something so mortal it hardly seems real. The gods are real, monsters are real. We often forget we're mortal too. This illness, you will live through it." He sighed at that. The sea prince had wanted more of a connection to the mortal world and he wanted to forget about the myths and gods, but not in this matter, never like this.

"Death seems so tangible now."

"But that's ok. Life isn't about death, life is about living. You need to stop thinking about dying and you need to start living." Dr. Raymond encouraged. Percy pondered her words. They held truth and lifted his spirits.

"Nico and I are dating." The psychiatrist smiled.

"Does he make you happy?"

"Very."

"Good. Are you ok?"

"Much better, thanks for listening."

"Any time, that's what I'm here for."

~o-o-o~

Percy and Nico went to Sally and Paul's for dinner. Sally liked seeing Percy after he had chemotherapy. The sea prince appreciated the gesture. The foursome was seated around a small round kitchen table. After Percy's diagnosis, his mother had lost weight and sleep, if her pale complexion, thinning face and bags under her eyes was any indication. Her son didn't know what to do about it though. He told her he was fine and he was going to get better yet the woman was just too stressed. Paul was good for her, Percy knew. He suspected if he hadn't been there Sally would be in _much_ worse shape, and the sea prince likely would have had to stay with her to keep her well.

"How did your treatment go?" Paul asked Percy once they started their dinner.

"Bill died." Sally, Paul and Nico exchanged looks. "I talked to Dr. Raymond. I'm fine now."

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Sally kissed her son's head. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Percy offered a genuine smile. "So there's something Nico and I want to tell you."

"We know you're hooked up." Paul informed. Percy gaped at his stepfather. The oldest man focused on Nico instead. "If you think for a second I won't beat the snot out of you if you hurt Percy, you are sorely mistaken." The ghost king smiled nervously.

"Paul." Sally tapped her husband's shoulder and smiled. "Percy, Nico, we're happy for you."

"How is it I am the only one who didn't see it?" Percy asked and looked at his boyfriend. The son of Hades was blushing faintly.

"External perspective?" Nico guessed. The son of Poseidon chuckled.

"I just hope your fathers don't try and get involved." Sally commented offhandedly, but the remark caused both younger males to pale. The rest of dinner and the evening went by without a hitch and the son of Poseidon was pleased his mother had smiled often that night. He hated seeing her unwell. The couple plopped themselves on the couch when they returned to the apartment.

"I hadn't even thought about my dad." Percy admitted.

"Me neither." The ghost king sighed. "You know what? Who cares? Haven't the gods done enough to us, you especially? Do they really need to involve themselves in our love lives too?"

"Aphrodite made a point of it." Percy murmured sheepishly.

"Yeah, ok, but she's the goddess of love so that makes sense. Who we date isn't our fathers' businesses." Nico took his boyfriend's hand. The sea prince smiled and snuggled up to the larger demigod. The son of Hades smirked and hugged the smaller male closer. He let his hand run up and down his boyfriend's side which caused the sea prince to hum and shift closer. "You're sure you're ok?"

"Life is worth living." The son of Poseidon replied plainly. With Percy in his arms, Nico couldn't agree more.

~o-o-o~

_AN: This is super short. I'm sorry but this was all I could get without adding boring pointless blurbs._

_HM_


	7. Chapter 7

Nico and Percy visit New Rome.

This is Nico/Percy so if you don't like slash you won't like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

"I don't want to." Percy whined. Nico bristled at the sound. Did Percy whine in bed? No, bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

"Percy, they're your friends. They care about you. And they will _not_ stop asking questions." Since Percy's diagnosis the demigod has avoided absolutely everyone except Nico, Paul, Sally, Annabeth and to a lesser extent Piper. When Nico did visit, their friends in New Rome and Camp Half-Blood asked about Percy. His absence was obvious and worrisome to everyone.

"I look like you." Nico stumbled before he turned and glared at the sea prince. Said demigod was staring down at his skinny body, pale and sickly from his disease and treatment. All anger vanished from Nico. Besides, Percy wasn't exactly _wrong_. Nico did tend to get skinny and lose his tanned complexion when he spent a lot of time in the Underworld.

"Damn Percy, I didn't realize appearances meant so much to you." Nico teased. He yelped when his hair was grabbed and Percy forced the taller demigod to look in his eyes.

"You're not funny. I'm not going anymore." Percy let go and turned to retreat, but Nico snatched his hand.

"I didn't mean to offend you." Nico clutched Percy's hand. When the older demigod stopped Nico lifted his fingers and kissed them. Percy blushed faintly. "Your friends are only worried. They don't want to make fun of you, Percy. They want to know you're ok."

"I'm not ok. I have cancer." Percy grumbled. There was no anger in his tone, only sadness.

"You're getting better. Didn't I tell you? Even if I have to kidnap Apollo, I'll make sure you're cured." Percy smiled softly and wrapped Nico in a hug, burying his head in the ghost king's neck.

"Thanks Nico." Percy murmured. Nico wrapped his arms around the sea prince's waist, pleased to feel the older male's body pressed against him. It ended all too soon when Percy stepped back. "Let's go then." Nico nodded and took them shadow travelling. Nico, for whatever reason, did not think of the consequences of this. When he and Percy arrived in New Rome, Percy projectile vomited across the ground and all over Nico. He then coughed violently, spun around in his dizziness and vomited again. The younger demigod refrained from vomiting as well.

"EWE!" Someone shrieked.

"Percy? Nico? Jeez, that's an interesting announcement of your presence…" Nico looked over at Jason who was approaching. He was dressed in praetor robes.

"Bleh…" Percy dropped to his butt.

"Shit, are you ok?" Jason helped Percy up. "Umm…wow Percy, you're…kind of thin hey?"

"Umngh…" Percy stumbled away from Jason before collapsing again.

"Shit." Nico hit his head. "Jason, would you take him to the infirmary, please? I'm going to wash up and I'll be there shortly…"

"Percy's puke looks good on you, Nico." Jason grinned when he received an icy glare in return. "Alright Percy, come on…" Jason hefted the older male up and half-dragged, half-walked him to the infirmary. Nico disappeared to take a shower. Once he did that and changed his clothes, Nico returned to New Rome. Percy was lying on a bed, his green eyes blank as they stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry. It didn't occur to me you'd get sick."

"Mm?" Percy turned towards Nico. "That's ok. I'm fine now."

"So…mind telling me what's going on?" Jason asked. Percy chewed his lip, Nico pushed aside thoughts of how cute that was and then Percy pulled off his toque.

"I have cancer." Percy answered. Jason stared, and then his eyes narrowed. Sparks jolted between his fingers.

"Time to kill Apollo!" Jason announced.

"Don't, Jason. This wasn't anything the gods did." Percy barked, stopping his cousin in his tracks. "Besides, if it was, _I_ would get that right." The Roman scowled but obeyed. "I'm getting treatment. The doctors have said I have a good chance of recovery. If not, Nico is going to go all Underworld on some asses, or whatever." Jason looked at Nico.

"You've been taking care of him, then?" Nico nodded. "Good. Percy, I'm sorry this happened. You don't deserve it."

"Thanks Jason."

"Why don't we go get pizza? You're probably hungry." The son of Jupiter suggested. Percy laughed.

"I doubt Nico is." Percy grinned. "Sounds good to me." The children of the big three headed to a pizzeria in New Rome. Percy wolfed down four slices. Jason looked a bit stricken at the sight. It wasn't pretty.

"You'll choke if you eat that fast." Nico commented. Percy looked at Nico. His gaze was bright with amusement. "What?"

"When you take me home, I'm looking forward to puking all over you again." Nico groaned.

"I'm concerned, ok?"

"You should be saying 'oh Percy, why, it's so wonderful to see you eating!'." Nico glared. Percy grinned and grabbed a fifth slice. Jason looked between his two friends.

"Are you two dating?" Percy and Nico looked at Jason. The blond had arched his brow. "Oh, well, umm, congrats, guys."

"Thanks." Percy smiled. "How's your love life going?"

"Still nonexistent." Jason grumbled.

"Why don't you ask Piper for advice?"

"Because I can't stand the sight of her." Jason admitted. Nico furrowed his brow. Percy used to dislike Piper too. What on earth had that daughter of Aphrodite done? Percy certainly didn't blame Annabeth for their breakup, Nico knew that much. "It doesn't help that I'm not really looking."

"I met this really nice redhead at my psychiatrist's office. She's slightly bipolar, but she's nice."

"I will not do long distance."

"Good point."

"I'm not worried about it anyway. I'm still young, and there are plenty of people – I'll meet someone eventually." Jason replied. Percy hummed.

"How is being praetor going?" Nico asked.

"It's a _lot_ busier here." Jason informed. "I like it though. The days go by quickly."

"How is Reyna doing?" Jason grew immediately bitter.

"Don't know. I haven't spoken to her since she left. Hazel has informed me she's doing well." Jason replied. Hazel was praetor as well. Nico smiled sadly.

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. I brought it upon myself." The trio paid off the lunch and headed out to wander New Rome. "I really should get back to work, actually." Jason admitted. "It was good seeing you guys again."

"You too Jason. Take care." Percy smiled. Nico refrained from staring. Gods, Percy was beautiful. His eyes were so bright, and he had such an easy going, pleasant aura. Seeing him happy filled the son of Hades with warmth.

"See you, Jason." Nico nodded at the sky prince. Jason left to get to work. "Come on Percy, let's go visit everyone." Nico turned to go when Percy caught his shoulders. The ghost king turned to Percy, and blinked in surprise when a soft pair of lips was pressed against his. Nico returned the kiss, but was denied when he tried to deepen it.

"I want to take things slow." Percy informed. "And sorry for throwing up on you."

"I know it wasn't on purpose." Nico replied. He grabbed Percy's hands. "And we'll go as fast as you like. I can wait."

"I've noticed." Percy stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Nico's shoulders, so the taller demigod wound his around the shorter male's waist. Percy leaned in and brushed his lips over Nico's neck. "Thank you, for this, for everything."

"Anything for you." Nico whispered. He wanted to say he loved Percy, because with all his heart he knew he did, but he didn't. Instead he hugged Percy's warm body closer.

"Let's go see your sister and Frank." Percy pulled away. The ghost king kept hold of Percy's hand, and the sea prince allowed it, much to his pleasure. They headed to Hazel and Frank's place. Hazel was excited to see Percy and hugged him upon arrival. She then gave Nico a hug. Frank offered a shake and Percy laughed and hugged him. Nico accepted the shake. "How are you guys?"

"Well…" Hazel looked at Frank. She was grinning like a kid in a candy store. "I'm pregnant!" Nico blinked.

"You're _what?!_" Nico shouted. He looked at Frank, dark eyes narrowed. "I swear, if you-"

"Nico, stop!" Hazel shoved her older half-brother. "Frank and I are _married_, ok? We've been trying for a while now." Hazel took Frank's hand and smiled at the Canadian, who looked exceptionally nervous under Nico's stare. Nico refrained from thinking about what trying meant.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Percy hugged them both again. "When is the baby due?"

"June." Hazel beamed. "I'm so happy…" She sighed. "How are you guys?"

"Great." Percy replied. Nico elbowed him. "Ow, you know I bruise easily, right?"

"You deserved that one. Tell them." Percy grunted and looked down. Hazel's happiness vanished.

"Percy…what's happened?"

"I have cancer."

"Oh my gods!" Hazel shoved Percy onto the couch. "Have you been getting treatment? How serious is it? Is that why you're so thin? Percy, you should have gone to the doctor sooner! We can't-"

"Hazel, Percy is going to recover." Nico promised. Hazel blushed.

"Good! I want my baby to have all its uncles and aunts!" Percy smiled faintly. "Frank, go make some herbal tea. Percy and Nico are going to stay the night."

"On it." Frank drifted from the room. Percy and Hazel began talking about the baby again. He was so obviously excited for her. Nico sighed. It was quite blatant that Percy wanted a family. Worry filled Nico. He couldn't give Percy that, not unless they adopt…Nico shook his head. He needed to slow things down.

~o-o-o~

Most of the Greek demigods who were older had made their way to New Rome one way or another. It made a lot of sense: New Rome was a city where they could get jobs, go to school, and all in all have a future. There were a few exceptions, Annabeth, Piper and Leo to name a few. Percy was glad Nico had convinced him to go. He was happy to see his friends again. Percy tried not to tell everyone about his illness. It still embarrassed him, no matter what Nico said. Everyone knew something was wrong, just from looking at Percy they could tell. The range of reactions was…nothing short of amusing.

"Who's treating you?" Will, without consent, began giving Percy a physical.

"I have a few doctors-Will, stop touching me, you haven't even specialized yet!" Percy pushed away from the son of Apollo and took refuge behind Nico.

"I told you to go to a doctor sooner. Why didn't you go sooner? Do you need to get your ears checked?" Percy frowned. "I guess they're treating you; that's what matters. What kind of chemotherapy?"

"Who asks that?" Nico butt in. Will eyed Nico warily.

"I'll call myself then." The son of Apollo stalked off. Percy looked at Nico who shrugged.

~o-o-o~

"So it's true?" Nico and Percy nodded at Clarisse. The daughter of Ares gritted her teeth. Currently, she was six months pregnant. "You're sick?"

"I'm going to be fine." Percy assured.

"You damn well better be!" Clarisse snapped. "What am I supposed to do if you're dead hmm?"

"Umm…you're married to Chris…" Percy murmured. Said son of Hermes was shaking his head but Percy didn't catch the hint.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Percy was violently shaken by the daughter of Ares. "You don't _want_ to love my child? Is that it? Is my kid not good enough to be loved by Percy Jackson? I need someone to babysit this kid, teach them how to swim, you need to do that!"

"Ok!" Percy cried. Clarisse let him go and shot Nico a glare. Percy was trying not to fall over.

"I'mgoingtotakecareofitdon'tworry." Nico rapidly spoke. Clarisse nodded.

"Good. Come on, love. I'm hungry." Clarisse smiled at Chris. The couple left.

"She's going to be the death of me." Percy whispered. He was pale and his face was stricken.

"Maybe she'll only have one and this will never happen again." Nico offered with hope. Percy nodded. "Let's pray this never happens again."

"Pregnant Clarisse is so scary…I wonder what your sister will be like." Percy commented. Nico paled.

"I dread the day."

~o-o-o~

Percy and Nico made their way to the Celestial Anvil, Jake and Nyssa's mechanics shop they had opened up. Percy was hoping Leo was visiting, but he was out of luck. Instead the duo found Jake busily working.

"How's it going?" Percy greeted. He heard a yelp, whack, grunt and curse before Jake wheeled out from beneath a car.

"Why would you scare me when I'm working under a car?" Jake growled as he rubbed his head. "Whoa, Jackson, you're looking kind of sick."

"Oh, yeah, you know, stuff." Percy smiled. "So, umm, has Leo come by?"

"No." Jake sighed. "He calls." Jake got up and cracked his back. "How've you been, di Angelo?" Nico shrugged.

"Pretty good. Your shop looks busy."

"Best one in town!" Jake grinned. The son of Hephaestus began to babble about his work. Nyssa gave the man a whap on the head when she arrived. "Hey!"

"They don't know what you're talking about." Nyssa scolded. "Hey boys, long time no see. I'd give you a hug but I'm a bit messy." Percy laughed softly. The daughter of Hephaestus looked like she had been doused in some sort of motor oil.

"How are you?" Percy asked. "Besides greasy." Nyssa glared half-heartedly.

"Alive." She offered. The chatted idly but Percy and Nico could tell the siblings were busy so they headed out hand in hand.

"I wanted to see Reyna." Percy admitted. "I haven't spoken to her in forever."

"She's travelling." Nico reminded.

"I know, I know." Percy sighed. "I just miss her. She's a 'what if'." Nico turned a glare at Percy.

"A 'what if'?" Nico echoed. The sea prince nodded.

"Yeah, someone I might have dated. You know, a 'what if'."

"No, I don't know. Why is she and who else is there?"

"Reyna asked me out after I became praetor, but I turned her down since I was with Annabeth. Calypso, she offered to let me stay on her island with her. She's my biggest 'what if'. Then there was the bipolar redhead at my psychiatrist's office. I was going to ask her out but she had a breakdown and the timing was so bad I just didn't end up asking." The son of Poseidon combed his fingers through his hair. "Then there was Bryant, from collage. He was-" Percy silenced when he saw how dark it had gotten. "Umm…Nico?"

"Yes?"

"So…it's really dark…"

"Mm."

"Are you ok?"

"Peachy."

"They're all 'what ifs'," Percy made the ghost king look at him, "That's all they will ever be. You know what Nico? You're not." The son of Hades huffed. "You're so cute."

"Don't call me cute."

"Nico di Angelo is cute!" Percy sang and skipped away from the son of Hades. "I'm going to tell everyone!"

"You're skipping. A grown man skipping? What is wrong with you?" Nico grabbed Percy around his waist and spun the demigod.

"You like it." Percy turned in the ghost king's arms and kissed him.

"If I twirl you around, do I get a kiss too?" The couple pulled apart and turned. Travis was grinning. Connor was behind him, snickering with Miranda and Lou.

"Absolutely not." Percy pulled away from Nico. "Long time no see." Percy offered hugs to the others. Nico watched to make sure the tricksters didn't try anything.

"Is he as good of a lay as he looks?" Nico blinked and turned some to look at Connor, who was whispering. The ghost king's eye twitched. "Eh…just…kidding…" Connor inched away.

"Stop it." Percy pushed his boyfriend lightly. "We're here to be _friendly_. If you want to go all Underworld on people, go fight some monsters." The sea prince scolded before returning to speaking with Miranda. The daughter of Demeter was developing a special, all natural pesticide that for whatever reason Percy found interesting. Nico decided he didn't want to know and focused on Lou. The daughter of Hecate looked anxious.

"What's bothering you?" The ghost king asked; his curiosity beating out proper mannerisms. Lou bristled.

"Nothing." She bit out. Connor and Travis, naturally, figured out 'nothing' meant 'something' and began pestering the girl.

"Is it a boy?"

"Is it a girl?"

"Oh, if it's a girl, care to give some details? We're really, really insightful."

"It is a girl, isn't it? What's her name? Did you do anything? I hope something happened. Tell us what happened."

"If you two boneheads don't hush up I'm going to turn you into slugs!" The brothers silenced. Lou huffed and crossed her arms. "It's my brother. He's…been contacting me and I don't know what to do." An awkward air fell around the group. "I don't expect any of you to get it, what with your perfect lives and lovey-dovey families." The magic user stormed off. Miranda was fast on her heels. Nico wanted to hit the girl for her comment but instead hugged Percy close.

"Let's get lunch." Percy suggested. His voice was slightly edging. "Travis, Connor, are you coming?"

"Heck yeah!"

~o-o-o~

_AN: If you guessed that this was supposed to be two separate chapters, you'd be right! Instead I mushed them together since it is all related and the previous chapter was so short. As of right now, the next chapter is short too. Leo's absence is going to be explained._

_HM_


	8. Chapter 8

Percy speaks with his father.

This is Nico/Percy so if you don't like slash you won't like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

From New Rome, Percy and Nico went to Camp Half-Blood. There weren't many demigods they were close to that went there and those that did generally were only around during the summer to help train new campers. The couple went to Camp Half-Blood for one reason only.

"Rachel!" Percy caught the oracle in a tight embrace. She laughed and returned it.

"Percy, Nico, I haven't seen you in months!" Rachel pulled away from the sea prince to embrace his boyfriend. "How are you? Are the treatments going well?"

"You knew?" Percy murmured with a blush.

"I get visions of just about everything." Rachel smiled. "You two are dating as well, aren't you?" Percy nodded shyly and took Nico's hand, much to the pleasure of the ghost king. "I'm so happy for both of you."

"Thanks. How is camp?" Rachel shrugged.

"It's…well, I like it, of course." The mortal crossed her arms. "I just miss all you guys, you know? But I have to be here most of the time…but it's still great. I've given some prophecies to some of the kids, and most of them have come back in one piece." She smiled, though it was strained. "So…" Rachel furrowed her brow. "Percy, why don't you go to the water? I want to make sure Nico knows how to treat you right."

"Erm…ok?" Percy pressed a light kiss on Nico's lips and left to the water. The demigod should have suspected something, considering how random Rachel's remark had been. He wasn't prepared for what he saw though. The scene was familiar. A man was standing on the docks, apparently fishing. He didn't look like Percy's father though. The man in question had waist length, light blue hair that was tied just below his shoulders. He wore robes the colour of sand and pale waters. He turned as Percy approached, and the son of Poseidon met eyes identical to his own. "D-dad?" Percy whispered. The god looked around Percy's age, maybe a few years older and had no facial hair, not even stubble. It was so strange.

"Percy." Poseidon smiled. It was the same friendly smile Percy remembered.

"You look…"

"Mm? Young? Yes, the gods haven't totally recovered from your group digging in our roots. I suspect being at this camp is causing me to look this way." The sea prince made his way over and stood next to his father. "You look ill, but you're happy. It's an odd combination."

"Yeah I…I'm with Nico." Percy informed quietly.

"We all know. The love goddess was absolutely thrilled. Shipping is in, or something." Percy frowned. "She went on this huge tangent about how happy she was. I didn't pay much attention." The sea god informed. The sea prince shook his head and opted not to ask about it. Aphrodite was an odd woman, Percy knew that well enough.

"Everything is good then?" Poseidon laughed after his son spoke. It made the demigod tense.

"Good? Don't be ridiculous. My younger brother doesn't like it when my older brother or I have children to mortals. He is not going to be pleased to see our children dating."

"Should we be worried?"

"Do you know why you are the most powerful demigod in this age?" Percy blushed.

"No." The sea god let go of the fishing rod and it vanished. He squared his son.

"My younger brother got the heavens, the sky, the air and electricity. My older brother got the shadows, riches, the dead and the Underworld. I got the sea, earthquakes and my influence even stretches into volcanism. Do you know what else I got?" Percy shook his head. "Life. Life began in the sea, according to some. You have the power of life in you, Percy; that is why you are so powerful. Without life, there can be no heaven, no death, my brother's realms fall without me. My power is greater than theirs because it is my duty to maintain balance between their realms."

"But you always take the king's side in mythology." Poseidon laughed.

"It seems that way, doesn't it? No, most times I was merely trying to get those two to stop fighting. It causes quite a headache. Besides, there are times when I took my older brother's side. I will take his side now, for instance."

"What?"

"You don't think they're not already quarrelling?"

"But why? We're just demigods. We just want to be left alone."

"Wistful thinking. We will never leave you alone, Percy." The son of Poseidon glared.

"Why not? I've done enough!"

"It doesn't matter. You could bring world peace, end world hunger and the gods will still keep you on the board, active, ready to be used. It's what we do."

"Then why did you have me?!"

"I love your mother." Percy blushed and looked down in shame. His father's eyes were soft and empathetic. "You have to understand that…it's never easy for a demigod. Life is never easy." Poseidon set his hand on Percy's shoulder. "I will vouch for yours and Nico's relationship. I'm not…happy, about it. Nico was a little shit when he was younger, but he seems to have grown out of that." The sea prince laughed.

"He was a brat, but he kind of had an excuse. He makes me happy."

"Perhaps." The god of the sea turned towards the lake. "Your uncle won't be happy. He's deluded himself into thinking I will take Nico's father's side now that you two have gotten together. I don't have to tell you to be careful."

"I will."

"Good. I love you; you know that, don't you?"

"I love you too, dad." Poseidon pressed a light kiss on Percy's head.

"Feel better." The sea god stepped onto the water and vanished. The son of Poseidon sat down on the docks and let his feet hang in the water. He was surprised his father hadn't asked more about his illness, but as a god he probably didn't have to. He already knew, and what he didn't know he could just find out by reading Percy's mind or something. Besides, the demigod was glad too. He was tired of his disease being the central topic of discussion these days.

"Rachel, stop it-I want to see-Percy, are you ok?" Percy turned. Nico ran up.

"I'm fine. I just spoke with my father."

"And?"

"He's fine with us dating, mostly, I think."

"That's not all he said." The ghost king guessed. He sat with Percy and draped his arm over the shorter male's shoulders.

"We just need to be careful. The king isn't happy."

"Oh." Percy laced their fingers. "Do you want to go home?"

"Not yet. I might go swim." The sea prince leaned into his boyfriend and they watched the water. Rachel slinked away, smiling softly.

~o-o-o~

_AN: I imagine Rachel would feel conflicted by her role. Considering giving a prophecy could mean sending kids to their deaths, driving them crazy or worse…_

_I know Poseidon isn't god of life, but if evolution is considered and such then life did begin in the oceans on earth, so that's where that comes from. If you believe in creationism please don't take offense by this, I'm not trying to shove evolution down anyone's throats. I'm just using it as an explanation for Poseidon._

_I wasn't actually going to have the gods in this much. But then ideas happened and I wrote this. This story is getting longer every time I go to edit it…_

_HM_


	9. Chapter 9

Percy and Nico take their relationship further.

This is Nico/Percy so if you don't like slash you really won't like this.

This contains explicit content and adult situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

After visiting New Rome and Camp Half-Blood, Percy and Nico headed back to New York. Sally had a part in that; she wanted to see her son. Percy hated how hard his illness was on his mother. He felt guilty. The stress he caused his mother…it pained him. He never meant to and yet that's all he seemed to manage to do.

"You want to grab something to eat?" Percy looked up from his bed. Nico was leaning on the doorway. Percy looked him up and down. He looked good in his dark wash jeans, band t-shirt and bomber jacket. His hair was shaggy and framed his handsome face. Percy buried his head in his pillow. "What's wrong?" Nico walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. The sea prince sighed.

"I'm such a burden to my mom."

"Don't say that." Nico started rubbing soothing circles in Percy's back. "Your mother loves you."

"That's the problem!" Percy gasped. "She loves me so much, and yet all I've managed to do is stress her! First, all the demigod stuff, and then Smelly Gabe, more demigod stuff, kidnapping, disappearing, falling…" Percy's gaze hollowed. He'd never really recovered from Tartarus. Falling there…he still had nightmares. Such terrors his mind actually _blocked_ them from memory. "And now…now I have cancer!" Percy hid his face in his pillow. "I'm nothing but a burden to her." Nico smacked his head. "Ow!"

"Don't say that." Nico snapped. "You're not a burden to her. She's your mother Percy. It's normal for her to worry." The ghost king's voice was sharp and scolding. Percy glared, but it vanished when he saw the pain in Nico's eyes.

"I…I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. But stop this crap, ok? She loves you. You should be grateful. Percy, you don't do these things to her on purpose. So…so just don't, ok? People would kill for a mother like yours."

"I know." Percy shuffled over. Nico took the hint and lied down with him. Percy then curled up against the taller demigod and rested his head over the others heart. It was calming and soothing. Nico continued to draw on Percy's back. "You're awesome, you know that right?"

"It comes with being me." Nico replied. Percy could hear his grin, but he didn't mind. The sea prince merely snuggled closer. Percy tilted his head up and left light kisses where his lips could reach skin. Nico hummed. Percy continued, before he leaned up and grabbed at Nico's jacket. The ghost king sloughed it off. His shirt soon followed. Percy licked his lips at the sight. Nico really was an attractive guy. His muscles had developed substantially over the years, and feeling them beneath his fingers and lips…Percy hummed and left kisses all over Nico's chest. He tasted like pine and some sort of fruit. It was a pleasant taste, Percy decided. Unique to Nico. As Percy drifted lower, he eventually reached the younger male's denim. With caution and delicate fingers, Percy unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans. He wasn't met with protest so the older demigod continued. He pulled Nico's pants down, exposing olive skin and muscular legs. Percy let his hands drift along the limbs.

"Gods, you've gotten strong." Percy murmured.

"Thanks." Percy gave the ghost king a dark look before he grasped the hem of the taller male's boxers. "You don't have to."

"I want to. You've seen me and…I'm sure your prize tastes as good as you, perhaps better." Nico blushed. It was a nice sight, Percy decided. He tugged Nico's boxers down, exposing dark curls before a partially erect cock. The sea prince blushed faintly. Nico tensed.

"What's wrong?"

"You're just…well, kind of big."

"Percy-"

"Just lie back, ok? I'll…umm…avoid using my teeth." Nico groaned. Percy touched up his boyfriend's thighs after dragging his boxers to his ankles. His hand reached the base of the taller demigod's arousal, and he lightly traced it before gracing his fingers up the shaft. Nico sighed heavily. "I thought…about it."

"About what?" Nico gasped. Percy's breath had ghosted his slowly growing erection, and that was undeniably pleasant.

"You…having me." Nico leaned up. "What part of lie back do you not understand?" Nico grunted and lied back. Percy continued his light, teasing touches with his fingers. "It had never occurred to me before." Percy admitted. "I'd always viewed myself as straight, for starters. But…gods, after you touched me? It sent my head spinning."

"Mm hmm…"

"And…imagining you buried within me, fucking me stupid, well, it's an arousing thought." Nico gulped. Percy talking dirty? Not something he expected, but he liked it. "Maybe you'd bend me over and fuck me like a bitch." Nico jerked when Percy fisted his cock and started working him. "Or I could lay spread on the bed…" The ghost king let out a dismayed moan when Percy's hand left his arousal. Nico jerked when Percy sat down on his hips. When had Percy taken off his pants? The sea prince was still in his boxers, unfortunately. "Or I could ride you." Percy shifted his hips and Nico moaned at the friction. "Which would you like?"

"Any, as long as it's you with me." The ghost king gasped and shifted his hips.

"Good answer." Percy leaned down and kissed Nico's neck. "But, there's _another_ scenario…"

"And?"

"I fuck you." Nico's eyes snapped open and he met Percy's bright green. He was grinning, and the look was both erotic and frightening.

"You seem pretty open to me taking you."

"I am." Percy agreed. "Are you?" Nico reached up and caressed Percy's neck.

"I wouldn't…be opposed to trying it." Percy pressed a harsh kiss on Nico's lips. The ghost king didn't miss a beat. His hand on Percy's neck moved to the back of his head and he immediately deepened the kiss. The older demigod shifted on top of Nico, grinding against his exposed arousal. Nico bit Percy's lip, causing him to yelp and the taller male took the opportunity to explore the others mouth. Percy moaned and continued moving on top of Nico. Their kiss broke and they gasped for air. "Take off your boxers." Nico commanded. Breathlessly, Percy obeyed. The ghost king removed Percy's shirt as well and then flipped them.

"I said-" Nico silenced him with a kiss and began moving against the sea prince. Percy raked his nails across the younger demigod's shoulders. Nico didn't care. He broke their kiss again to attack Percy's neck while he continued his motions. Percy was shifting into him, turning his head away in offering. Despite Percy's words, Nico knew he'd be the one penetrating the sea prince. His acts of submission were obvious.

"Percy…" Nico gasped in warning. Percy only nodded and then Nico released. He continued moving until his orgasm passed.

"Mm, finish me off…" Percy pleaded. Nico reached down and worked Percy until the sea prince was coming as well. Percy met Nico's gaze.

"You're beautiful." Nico pressed a light kiss on the older demigod's lips. "So breathtakingly beautiful…"

"Stop it." Percy blushed. "You're handsome too." Nico scoffed. Sure, he was good looking, but no one compared to the male beneath him. "No penetration, but that was fun."

"Yeah, there won't be any of that until you're done with your treatments." Nico informed. Percy scoffed.

"Seriously?" Nico gave him a stern look. "Awe, come on Nico! I want…" The sea prince blushed a dark red, much to the ghost king's pleasure.

"It's too risky. And like you said, this was fun." Percy pouted. Nico breathed out deeply at the look. "Don't."

"Fine." Percy combed his hand through his short hair. Nico was happy to see it growing back. He loved Percy's dark hair. "We should probably shower." Nico lied down on top of Percy, effectively pinning the smaller male.

"Sure, in like, ten minutes."

"…Fine."

~o-o-o~

_AN: I was considering not posting this at all. You guys would be none-the-wiser, so long as I made a point of mentioning some of the stuff that goes on here in another chapter. However; school is taking up a lot of time and I don't have as much to dedicate to writing. So this'll have to do._

_As for the little bit on Percy topping Nico; I don't mind this couple going either way. I'm pretty sure you readers don't care about my opinion on the matter so I have no idea why I'm talking about this._

_Because of the basic nonsense of this chapter, I will likely post the next one tomorrow._

_HM_


	10. Chapter 10

Percy, Nico, Annabeth and Piper are visited while out.

This is Nico/Percy so if you don't like slash you won't like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Percy and Nico were out with Annabeth and Piper. Now that Nico and Percy were together, Nico had noticed Percy was more inclined to tolerate Piper. He still talked about his dislike for her, though not enough to explain why. When Nico asked Percy never answered. It confused the ghost king but he didn't press. Percy would tell him eventually.

"He actually used that as a pickup line?" Percy muttered. Annabeth nodded.

"I know! 'I want to spank you' – who says that? Gods, I was so offended and disturbed! That's something couples say when they're getting intimate, not as a pickup line!" Annabeth flustered. "You guys should come out with us next time. Percy, I'm sure it's been a while for you." Percy nodded faintly. "We could go dancing, it'll be fun."

"What do you think?" Percy looked at Nico.

"Strangers grinding against you? Not exactly appealing."

"Don't be such a party pooper. You'll be the one grinding against Percy." Piper argued. Percy blushed faintly.

"Then maybe." Nico uttered and his boyfriend's blush darkened.

"What a surprise." The voice caused the four demigods to turn their heads. A familiar blond stood over them.

"Lord Apollo." Annabeth greeted softly.

"Mm." Apollo looked at her like she was a fly buzzing around his head. "Piper, Nico, Percy, what a pleasure." Annabeth grunted and stood.

"Excuse me." She left quickly. Piper was quick to follow. Apollo took a seat. His blond hair hung in his sky blue eyes slightly. He was dressed plainly in jeans, loafers and a hoodie. He wore black wayfarer frame glasses.

"Congratulations." Apollo stated to Nico and Percy.

"Why are you here, sir?" Percy asked.

"Oh, you know. I was in town." Apollo grabbed Piper's half-eaten muffin and started eating it. "How are your treatments going, Percy?"

"Did you do something?" Nico snarled. His tone was so hateful Percy flinched. He _never_ wanted to be on the other end of that hate. Apollo didn't even blink.

"Of course not. Heroes aren't allowed to be harmed unless the council votes in favour. Naturally, no one agreed with me. And worry not, Percy. It was Annabeth I wanted to plague. Instead it was agreed that her choice in consorts be switched. I suppose that was a few years ago."

"You…you mean…the gods are why Annabeth and I broke up?"

"Honestly, it was going to end eventually. You're not straight, Percy. You never were. Remember Luke?" Percy blushed faintly, causing the sun god to smirk.

"He was a friend."

"Mm hmm, keep telling yourself that." Apollo finished off Piper's muffin and started drinking Annabeth's tea. "At any rate, I came for a reason."

"What?" Nico asked.

"A…favour."

"No." Percy immediately answered. Apollo waved his free hand.

"Hear me out, will you?"

"No. Go away. I'm sick."

"Not you, you twit. Everything has to revolve around you, doesn't it?" Apollo rolled his eyes. "Your boyfriend." Apollo focused on Nico. "I've always been fond of Hades' bastards."

"What do you want?" Nico grumbled, annoyed by the god's presence now.

"A…good friend of mine is missing in the Underworld. I really don't like it down there because it's smelly and dark. I was hoping you'd find him for me."

"Who is he?"

"Troy."

"What does he look like?"

"He's a pretty fellow with black and white stripes. He's about…this long." Apollo held his hands about two feet away from palm to palm. "He's a bit touchy, so don't make fun of him."

"He's a snake."

"Yeah! Of course he's a snake." Apollo shook his head like the idea was obvious. Nico looked at Percy who looked pretty grossed out. "Don't give me that look. Snakes are sacred to me. Part of my prophecy, you see."

"You're insane." Percy muttered.

"Irrelevant. So? Sounds easy enough mm?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Word on the street is your sexy little boyfriend is sick with cancer. I just so happen to be god of medicine. Isn't that convenient?" Apollo was smirking triumphantly.

"You'll…heal Percy if I go find Troy the snake?" Nico summed up. Apollo nodded.

"And I can do that, because according to the fates Percy is meant to survive the treatments and such." Apollo smiled. He lifted Annabeth's tea to his lips; found it empty and snatched Nico's coffee. "I'll even rid you of the nasty side effects of your current treatments." Apollo assured.

"There must be a catch." Percy muttered. Apollo hummed.

"Well, there is."

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"Troy is a special snake, an immortal snake. The Underworld is so cold, and cold is not friendly to snakes…he's hanging around a pretty dangerous place."

"The River Phlegethon." Nico gritted. "That's an inferno."

"I know! What a fun place. He doesn't much care for mortals either. Good luck." Apollo threw back the rest of Nico's drink. "I'll know when you've completed the task, or died trying." The sun god winked and vanished. Percy looked at Nico.

"You can't."

"It'll be fine, Percy. I'll…I'll be fine." Percy shook his head.

"Nico, he said I was going to get better. You don't have to do this."

"If it was any other god I wouldn't." Nico took Percy's hand. "But the sun god is _really_ vengeful against people who offend him. I couldn't…" Nico held Percy's gaze, and the son of Poseidon knew Nico was worried about him. Apollo could do whatever he wanted to Nico, but if the sun god raised a finger against Percy, the ghost king would never forgive himself. Percy realized how deeply Nico had fallen for him and it brought profound joy to Percy's heart because he felt that way too.

"Ok…but don't go alone…take Leo with you."

"Good idea." The ghost king pressed a light kiss on Percy's temple. "Percy…"

"Mm?"

"What did Piper do?" The girls still hadn't returned and Nico really wanted to know. Percy chewed his lip.

"I…I _thought_ she charmspoke Annabeth into her bed." Nico arched a brow. "But if what the sun god said is true…then Jason and I are really, really stupid."

"What made you think that?" Percy shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked this way and that, his bright eyes full of distress. The ghost king wanted to kiss it away.

"Jason and I had gone out. We were celebrating a year of peace between Romans and Greeks. When…we headed back we went to meet up with Piper and Annabeth and we caught the two of them in bed together." The sea prince tapped his fingers on the table. "Annabeth looked so…surprised and…confused I thought…gods, she almost had a look like she didn't know what she was doing, you know? But now after what he said…" The son of Hades took his boyfriend's hand and kissed it. Before he could say anything to calm him, Piper and Annabeth returned.

"He drank my tea?"

"He ate my muffin?"

"Yeah…" Nico murmured. The girls glared at their finished foodstuffs.

~o-o-o~

Leo was the only one of Percy and Nico's close friends who didn't know about Percy's condition. The reason being he lived in Texas. Leo hadn't handled the Giant War as well as everyone else. Nico suspected that had been partially due to him not having anyone to lean on. They all loved Leo deeply, but the son of Hephaestus blamed himself for what happened to Percy and Annabeth so he had gotten himself as far away from everyone as he could. Now he was designing complex machines to clean up oil and gas. He made a lot of good money doing it. Nico called and Leo agreed to fly out.

"Sup my main man!" Leo clapped Nico's shoulder. His hair had grown out a substantial amount, Nico guessed because Leo paid little attention to the length. He dressed casually in jeans, a t-shirt, socks and Birkenstocks. He did not look like a millionaire. "Hey Percy. Wow, you're really thin. Thinking of picking up modelling? You might want to tan some first." Percy arched a brow.

"Why would I model?"

"Does he not know?" Leo murmured to Nico who pushed the fire bender's head.

"You don't know." Nico replied. Leo shrugged.

"I don't, what's going on guys? You sounded cryptic on the phone. I thought that was because your dad is a scary skeleton man. Is there another prophecy?" Leo's eyes flared at the thought.

"A quest." Nico admitted. "Lord Apollo asked me to go to the Underworld and find his pet snake."

"Snake? Snakes are creepy."

"Tell me about it." Percy murmured.

"Wouldn't you be better off asking Hazel? Oh, I guess not, she's kind of preoccupied with growing a baby." Leo frowned briefly before a grin replaced it. "I can't say no to you guys."

"Percy isn't going." Nico informed. "Just me and you, is that ok?"

"Eh? Sure, why not."

"You guys can leave tomorrow." Percy stated, and his voice held finality. "Leo, you must be tired from your flight."

"Are you kidding? It was great! First class baby. Sure, food wasn't too good, merely edible, but I'm half cut so that works out." The trio settled in the living room of Percy's apartment. Leo looked between each of them. "You're sick." Leo guessed and focused on Percy.

"I have cancer." Percy informed. "The sun god told Nico that if he retrieved Troy he would heal me."

"Are you dying?"

"No."

"I'd be more than happy to go regardless." Leo assured. "Troy-is that the snake? Kind of a funny name for a snake, isn't it? Ah, who understands the gods?" Leo shook his leg as he sat on the couch. His ADHD hadn't lessened much over the years.

"How's work?" Percy asked.

"Good. I'm kept busy, I love inventing things."

"We miss you Leo." Percy admitted. "We haven't seen you in three years…"

"I'm a busy guy." Leo looked at Percy briefly before he turned away. Percy smiled sadly.

"Leo, I'm ok."

"I know." Percy breathed out deeply and left. Nico watched his boyfriend go. "So you finally caught him? I'm glad." Nico looked at Leo. "You're good for each other."

"What about you?"

"I haven't gotten serious with anyone." Leo replied. Nico sensed the undertone. Serious meant investment and Leo was tired of hurting people he loved. It wasn't fair. Leo was such a great guy; he didn't deserve to be alone. "So this quest, how dangerous is it?"

"Fairly, but we'll be fine. I trust you with my life, Leo." Nico earned a soft smile in return.

~o-o-o~

_AN: One of my friends had three different guys use that pickup line on her. I thought it was funny. Who says that, seriously? Half cut is a level of intoxication, FYI. As for the name of the snake, that comes from the city. I didn't feel like thinking of something clever and Troy sounds like a silly name for a snake so I used it._

_HM_


	11. Chapter 11

Nico and Leo go on a quest to find Troy.

This is Nico/Percy so if you don't like slash you won't like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Nico and Leo left the following morning. Percy drove them to Orpheus' entrance, where Leo played a small music box he built. They ventured deep into the Underworld, Nico leading, in search of the burning river. The few monsters lingering across the barren plains of the realm were easy for the two demigods to kill off. The Phlegethon came into view and Nico immediately wanted to turn back. He was comfortable with most of the Underworld. He always knew where he was and how to get out, but the five rivers unnerved him. They were so abnormal and dangerous in one way or another.

"Is that fire?" Leo murmured. "It's black…I can feel the heat from here. Nico, are you sure this is where Troy is?"

"Positive." The river was about twenty metres away. The rocky banks glistened red like molten metal. Black flames kicked up from whatever liquid ran through the Phlegethon. The heat warped the surroundings with mirages, though not the normal water illusion most mirages formed. Within those false images was ash. Ashen shapes of plants, animals, buildings and people. The forms seemed to claw at the sides, desperate to escape the river, but ended up washing away with the burning current. Nico didn't know what he was seeing and quite frankly, he didn't want to know.

"If we get any closer we'll burn up." The fire bender noted.

"I have to." The ghost king took a few steps closer but immediately had to step back because of the intense heat. Leo held his hand out, sensing the heat, gaging if Nico had to guess. The son of Hephaestus lowered his hand and turned to Nico.

"It's different from regular fire." Leo admitted. "I can get closer, but I have to stay focused or I'll combust."

"Don't risk your life over this." Nico grabbed Leo's shoulder before the smaller male could venture closer. "Try building something." The fire bender nodded and plucked things out of his belt. In no time an automated mouse was in Leo's palm. The tinkerer set his new machine down and sent it towards the flames. Within five metres of the river it melted to a pile of goo. "Ouch."

"Poor Mousy." Leo murmured with a frown. "Ok…let's see if we can find the snake." Leo plucked out binoculars from his belt and offered a pair to the son of Hades. The two demigods walked far from the river bank, searching for a black and white snake. The duo didn't encounter any beasts, and the ghost king guessed that was for good reason. Monsters were smart enough to keep away from the inferno. "Oh! There! There! I found him!" Leo shouted and jerked Nico's gaze towards the snake. Said snake was curled up not a foot from the river, on fire it seemed, basking in the heat. "Hey! Troy the snake!"

"Troy…" Nico hit his head. "Of course! Children of Apollo can talk to snakes! Why didn't I think of that?!"

"They can?"

"Yeah. Ok, don't lose sight of that snake, alright Leo? I'll be _right_ back." Nico vanished. Leo turned towards the snake. He looked through the binoculars and Leo was certain if a snake could smirk, this one was. The snake started slithering rather quickly. Leo jogged to keep sight of it.

~o-o-o~

Nico grabbed at Will in a pretty rude way when he finally reached the healer. His shadow travelling landings weren't perfect yet and probably never would be. Will shrieked and attacked Nico with the pen he was holding.

"Wait!" Nico shouted. Will scrambled back.

"Don't attack me!" Will kicked Nico's shin, sending the son of Hades to the ground. "Gods, do I look like I want to be leapt on?" The ghost king opted not to comment on that.

"I need your help." Nico grumbled as he stood, shaking out his kicked leg. "Please? It's an emergency."

"With what?" The son of Apollo eyed Nico, his blue eyes narrowed.

"Leo and I are looking for a snake in the Underworld-"

"No."

"No? Why not!"

"The Underworld smells and it's dark." Will replied. Nico gritted his teeth.

"Seriously? What are you, a girl?" The demigod glared in response. "Please, it's for Percy."

"Awe, you bugger. I have to go now." Will sighed. Nico grinned and offered his hand. "You owe me big time." Nico nodded. Will took the son of Hades' hand and the duo transported to the Underworld. Will grunted and hugged himself.

"He was right here…" The ghost king turned this way and that, searching for Leo.

"That way." Will pointed and started jogging. The younger male noticed the tracks and kept up. Nico realized they were travelling downstream which meant…

"Oh, shit!" Nico picked up the pace.

"What?"

"This river flows into the Abyss. If Leo isn't careful…"

"Hurry." They were sprinting now towards the darkest depths of Hades. Nico saw Leo up ahead, running towards the pit, eyes fixed on the snake Nico was sure. He had to think…Nico skidded to a halt and slammed his foot into the earth, sending a wall up in front of Leo, stopping the son of Hephaestus in his tracks. It wasn't the most graceful save, but a save nonetheless. Nico and Will caught up to the fire bender who was sprawled on the ground, panting and holding his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Leo whined.

"I didn't know how else to stop you." Nico panted. The ghost king had lowered the wall and Leo saw Tartarus. He squeaked and scrambled back into Nico's legs. "The snake's name is Troy." Nico informed Will. The healer stepped up. He started speaking, but Nico and Leo didn't understand him.

"He says it's too cold for him to come out." Will stated. Leo got to his feet and lit his hands on fire. Will relayed the information to the snake and much to Nico's relief it slithered towards them. "So who does he belong to?" Will asked.

"Your father." Will gritted his teeth.

"Naturally."

"Not a fan?"

"No, not really. Can we go?" Leo had scooped up the snake and cradled it in his burning hands. "It's gross here." Nico refrained from commenting and shadow-travelled Leo and Will to Percy's apartment. Nico furrowed his brow. "Ugh, it smells like weed…"

"Nico!" Percy jumped on the son of Hades.

"Were…are…are you smoking dope?" Nico asked.

"I got a prescription. I didn't tell you? Oh well." Percy went to the kitchen, grabbed out an assortment of treats and started stuffing his face. "So? Did you win?"

"This is Troy the snake." Leo gestured the reptile in his fiery hands.

"That's fantastic."

"You're not allowed to smoke weed, or anything for that matter, in the apartment." The son of Hades informed.

"I didn't. I used a bong. No smoke." Percy scoffed. "Does anyone want some?"

"I could use a hit." Will commented. Nico grabbed the son of Apollo's shoulder before he could go. "Party pooper."

"You found him!" Apollo cried in delight. He looked younger than when they last saw him, maybe fifteen. He dressed the same; however, which made him look like a dork in Nico's opinion. Apollo snatched Troy from Leo and then the snake turned to ash in the god's hands.

"Did…you just…" Nico uttered, "Kill him?"

"He ran off. Serves him right." Apollo clapped his hands of dust. "Will? Why, aren't you looking…sane." Apollo's gaze darkened and he looked away. "Anyway, looks like you did it, mm? Alright. Percy, time to get healed." Apollo set his hand on Percy's head. The son of Poseidon groaned and wavered in his chair before collapsing against the table. Nico rushed to him, but he was breathing. "There. He's of perfect health, save the fact that he's underweight." Apollo informed.

"When is he going to wake up?" The ghost king asked.

"Few hours at most." The sun god answered. "Thanks again, take care." Apollo vanished.

"Your dad…" Leo looked at Will. The healer sighed deeply.

"Yeah, he's insane, I know. I'm ah…going to…erm…Nico…?" Will shifted from foot to foot.

"Leo, would you watch Percy? I'm going to bring Will back…"

"Sure!" Leo plopped himself down at the kitchen table and plucked up the bag of peanuts. Nico brought Will back to New Rome.

"Thanks for coming." Nico offered. Will shrugged.

"It was my pleasure. I love seeing my dad." He sarcastically replied. "Wish Percy well for me." His tone had softened and he looked hurt, but the son of Hades didn't have time to spare for consolidation. Despite Will's help, Percy meant more to Nico than the son of Apollo did. So he nodded and returned home. He arrived in time to see Leo catch a peanut he'd tossed in the air in his mouth. Nico checked on his boyfriend again before he lifted Percy and carried him to the couch. He then covered him with a blanket. The son of Hades returned to the kitchen.

"So…" Nico looked at the fire bender. Leo continued throwing nuts in the air. "Leo."

"What?" Leo asked as he thoughtfully chewed.

"Are you going to stay? Visit for a bit?" The ghost king kept his tone upbeat. "I'm sure Sally and Paul would like to see you. Annabeth and Piper too, and-"

"I'm going to head to the airport, book a flight home tonight." Leo interrupted and set the bag of peanuts down.

"Leo." Nico protested softly.

"No one visits me either." Leo snapped. His eyes burned, but the anger was fleeting, replaced with a cold stare. "I'm happy in Texas. I was born there, I get to do what I love-"

"Live and die alone?" Nico gritted. Leo narrowed his eyes. Before he could respond, a knock sounded at the door. Nico scowled and stomped over to it. He threw the door open. "What-Jason?" Nico blinked at the Roman. He hadn't expected the older male to arrive so soon.

"Percy called. Is…" Jason's gaze drifted to Leo. Without asking the son of Jupiter pushed his way into the apartment and embraced his friend. "Why don't you return my calls?!" Jason clung to Leo. Nico narrowed his eyes. Leo grunted.

"Let go of me Jason. I have to go. I have a flight to catch." Jason didn't let go. "Get off."

"Why won't you talk to me?" Jason backed off, mostly because he suspected Leo would burn him if he didn't. Leo said nothing. Nico coughed uncomfortably to get their attention.

"Are…you two staying?"

"That all depends." The son of Jupiter focused on the fire bender.

"I can't. I have to get home." Leo turned away from them. "I have work."

"We miss you." Jason murmured. "I miss you."

"Well, stop. You're better off without me. You all are. I only cause problems." Jason grabbed the smaller male's upper arms.

"Leaving causes problems and pain." The son of Jupiter gritted. Nico bit his tongue to keep from commenting. He didn't want to disturb the duo again. If Jason could convince Leo not to run off to Texas, the son of Hades would be pleased and more so because he knew it would make Percy happy, too. "You're not some sort of bad luck charm. You're amazing, Leo. You helped save the world! And…I don't want to see you go. I…couldn't."

"What are you trying to say?" Leo asked. His voice was quiet. Nico bumped into a table. He grunted and the two demigods who had been ignoring him turned their gaze on the ghost king. He shouldn't have tried to slip out of the room.

"I'm just going to…umm…check on Percy…"

"I should get-" Leo was cut off by firm lips. The son of Hephaestus' eyes went wide. Jason pulled back. He was shaking his head. "Jason…"

"You can't." The Roman pleaded.

"This is flattering." Jason's heart shattered at the words. Nico could see it in his electric blue eyes. "But I have a life…and I need to go." Jason let Leo's arms go. The fire bender said nothing else and left. Nico stared at Jason.

"I'm sorry."

"Not yet you aren't." Jason snarled; his face twisted with rage.

"I had no idea-"

"You brought him here to save your perfect boyfriend…" The son of Hades stepped back when Jason advanced. Percy was the most powerful demigod Nico knew, but that didn't mean there were others who came close. Jason happened to be one of them. "Who just so happened to call? You set me up!"

"We didn't! Jason, we thought you would be able to convince Leo-"

"And look how that turned out! He's gone, again!" The Roman gritted his teeth. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong." Nico stiffened when Jason grabbed onto him. "First Piper, then Reyna, and now Leo…" The Greek had never seen the blond so distressed. "I'm a failure."

"No, of course not." Nico assured. "Jason, you're a brilliant person. You'll find the right person for you."

"No I won't." He murmured. Nico sighed.

"If I can find someone, you can." Jason leaned up with a frown.

"That makes me feel better." The ghost king didn't comment. "I'd prefer if you didn't mention this…"

"I won't tell a soul." The Roman smiled softly. "I…I don't want to get your hopes up but Leo might come around. He's…"

"If I see him again…I'll find some way to shatter him." Jason promised. The tone sent a chill down Nico's spine. "I guess I better go. Take care, Nico. Tell Percy I said hi." The son of Jupiter left. After Jason had gone, Nico locked the door. The son of Hades made his way to the couch to check on Percy. He was still sleeping soundly, so the younger demigod made his way to the kitchen and sat down. He was jittery; he needed to calm down. Once he did, he would contact Leo and warn him. It was the least he could do, considering the fire bender had helped get Percy back to full health.

~o-o-o~

_AN: I was originally going to have some Jason/Leo fluff, have them work things out, hook up, and all would be happy. That clearly did not happen. Yeah, I think I'm kind of mean for doing this to those two. I love them both, and I love them together. I just like this idea too. _

_I try to echo the gods through their children. Jason's anger at Nico is meant to mirror Zeus' (Jupiter's, whatever) anger towards Hades. As for rationality, I'd say Hades and therefore Nico would be more rational. Leo's reluctance to involve himself with others stems from how awkward he is with people (like his dad) and how often he belittles himself in the books._

_Apollo's kids can talk to snakes. I made that up, the inspiration for that being snakes are sacred to Apollo, and Percy can talk to horses so why can't other demigods talk to animals their godly parent finds sacred?_

_This turned into a really lengthy note. Sorry about that._

_HM_


	12. Chapter 12

Percy's good health is confirmed.

This is Nico/Percy so if you don't like slash you really won't like this.

It contains explicit content and adult situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Percy sat in the doctor's office, waiting for the results of his tests. He was anxious. If he wasn't better…

"Hello Percy, hello Nico." Dr. Barrenger greeted. He sat down across from the two demigods. "I have good news. Your treatment was successful." Percy gasped.

"Really? I…I'm cancer free?"

"Yes. Now, relapses do occur, so I would strongly recommend you get tested annually."

"I will. I…thank you so much for this."

"It's always a pleasure seeing patients make a full recovery. It surprised me that you didn't need the full treatment, but your tests are all negative. Do take it easy for a while, you'll likely suffer the side effects of chemotherapy and radiation therapy for a few weeks after treatment has stopped."

"Ok."

"And maintain a healthy diet and exercise regime." Dr. Barrenger chided.

"I will. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. Take care." Percy and Nico left the office. Nico didn't expect to be pounced on the minute they were out the doors. He just managed to catch Percy.

"I'm healthy!" Percy squealed in delight. Nico smiled.

"Let's go tell your mom." Nico brought Percy to Sally and Paul's place. Sally was sitting at the kitchen table, absently stirring a hot beverage in front of her. Percy was grinning ear to ear.

"Mom…" Percy started over. She met his gaze. Her hollow eyes brightened.

"You…"

"I'm healthy." Sally sobbed and latched onto her son. Percy held her tightly while she cried. He can't imagine how utterly overwhelming this had to be for her. "I'm so sorry mom, for everything." Sally collected herself as best she could and smiled at Percy.

"Don't. I love you with all my heart. I'm just happy to see you're ok." Sally kissed Percy on the cheek. She smiled brightly. "Oh, I'm going to throw a party to celebrate your health, honey!"

"No, mom!"

"I better call everyone!"

"MOM!" But Sally's mind was set, and nothing Percy could say would change it. Nico tugged Percy into him and wrapped his arms around the shorter male's waist.

"Bet you wish you told everyone now." Nico teased. Percy scoffed and rested his head against Nico's chest.

"We'll deal."

"We?"

"You're not going to leave me all alone are you…?" Percy's lips brushed along the ghost king's neck and his breath heated the cool skin. Nico shuddered.

"No." Nico murmured breathlessly. Percy grinned and nipped Nico's neck. The taller demigod jumped and looked at Percy, who was grinning.

"Thought so!"

"Bugger." The couple turned to the door when someone knocked.

"That's odd." Sally commented. "Percy, would you get that for me?" Her son nodded and he made his way to the door. When he opened it, he expected to see a sales person, Paul if he forgot his key, Annabeth, Piper, _anyone_ other than his uncle. Nico's father. Hades leered down at him with impossibly dark eyes. He wore black slacks, black shoes and a dark violet polo shirt under a dark grey blazer. Percy had never seen Hades other than in the Underworld or on Olympus, and looking at him dressed so normal made the son of Poseidon shiver.

"Percy." Hades greeted. "Is my son here?"

"Hi…" Percy murmured lowly. "You ah…want to come in?"

"If you insist." Hades stepped around Percy and into the quaint home. Sally and Nico looked at the god. Sally's jaw dropped. Nico turned a dark shade of red.

"Dad…? This is a surprise."

"Since you started seeing him," Hades nodded at Percy, "You haven't been by. I'm not supposed to see Hazel, even though her escape was forgiven as thanks for her role in stopping the giants…and it gets so lonely during the spring and summer months."

"I've been busy with work and Percy was sick."

"We all knew about that." The lord of the Underworld looked extremely unimpressed. "When you did come to the Underworld, you didn't even drop by."

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"Sure you are. It's not too brisk; we can go for a walk." Nico nodded. "Take care Sally, Percy…" The god spoke Percy's name with slight animosity. Hades and Nico left not long after.

"Dad, I can explain-" The demigod began.

"Good job!" Nico blinked when his dad smiled. "This is the most useful thing you've done in your entire life. I'm impressed, Nico. Not only are you fucking around with my younger brother's favourite son, you managed to hurt my youngest brother's son! Brilliant work."

"I didn't do that to Jason on purpose, and you're happy about this?"

"Of course I am. I don't like Percy, but his status with his father is worth permitting you to fool around with him."

"I'm not fooling around." Nico gritted. His dad was such an asshole. "I love him. And this isn't for you."

"Whatever your intentions are, the end result is the same. My brother takes my side while the king is left stranded. Perfect." The son of Hades was enraged by his father. He hated how his dad always wanted to use him and yet persistently called him useless. Worse, he insulted Percy. The demigod was about to blow up when his father grabbed his throat. "Don't fuck this up for me, Nico." Hades' eyes were dark, glaring. His voice cut through the air in a low snarl, bringing goose bumps to his son's skin. "You've done far too much already to screw me over; I won't hesitate to get rid of you after another failure. Because if you and Percy do breakup, his father is going to hate you through me and I don't need that. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." Hades let his son go.

"Hypnos has plenty of room in his cave. You'd do just fine stuck there sleeping for eternity with Endymion." The god threatened. His son nodded and the lord of the Underworld vanished. Nico was running before he realized. The demigod stumbled when he emerged from the shadows. He wound up in Percy's bedroom back at the apartment, by the bed. Nico clambered on and curled up against the sheets, breathing in the salty smell, thinking of his love. Fear gripped him so immensely. Nico shot up when he heard the door.

"Nico?" The son of Hades turned. Percy was standing in the doorway. "I thought you were…" Percy rushed over and tilted Nico's chin up. "How long?"

"Only sometimes-"

"How long." Percy commanded this time. His fingers delicately touched the bruises on his boyfriend's neck.

"It started when…I helped you escape when you'd taken on the curse of Achilles." Nico blushed when Percy leaned in and pressed light kisses on his neck. "I'm ok. He's never done much more than a grab or slap."

"Don't go back." Percy whispered, pleading slightly. Nico sighed.

"It's worse if I don't." The ghost king cupped his boyfriend's face. "I'm ok."

"Let me talk to him."

"No. My dad doesn't really like you, Percy." The son of Poseidon blushed. "Oddly enough, he approves of our relationship for his own personal gain. If you think he's hard on me, he'll be even worse to you."

"So you just want me to sit back and watch your father abuse you?" Nico frowned.

"No, look, I will be fine, ok? I just have to do what he wants-" Percy pushed Nico back on the bed.

"Is that what you are? Some lapdog of your father's?" Percy gritted.

"No! What do you want me to do? Storm in there and demand he leave me alone? He'll imprison me for eternity!" Percy pushed Nico's shoulders, a gesture conveying stay put, and then Percy got off the bed. Nico didn't listen. "What are you doing?" The demigod asked as he followed his boyfriend.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you." Percy snapped. Nico intercepted Percy.

"You just got better. Do you want to die?" The ghost king gritted. He was shoved.

"I won't let him hurt you!" The son of Hades got in Percy's way again. "For the love of gods, Nico, get out of my way, now."

"Or what?" Percy charged the younger demigod. Nico countered the attack, catching Percy's fist and using the smaller male's momentum to flip him onto his back. The fall caused the sea prince to grunt. Percy was generally a better fighter, but his ill health left him out of practice. He jumped to his feet and faced Nico, sending another strike. Again, Nico countered. Percy roared in frustration.

"You bastard!" Percy shouted and jumped. The ghost king was sent to the ground, Percy on top of him. They glared at each other, panting, until the son of Poseidon pressed a fierce kiss on Nico's lips. Not missing a beat the younger demigod carried his boyfriend off to the bedroom. They grabbed at each other's clothes, yanking and tearing the shirts as they discarded them, their lips never parting longer than the briefest of moments. Their pants went next, a frenzy of hands fumbling with belts, buttons and zippers. The larger male pressed Percy into the mattress as he pulled away from kiss-swollen lips to explore the other demigod's chest. Nico mercilessly teased Percy; he bit, kissed or licked various places on the sea prince's body, making the older male whimper in pained pleasure as he was mapped by soft lips. When the ghost king reached the hem of the son of the sea god's boxers, he tore the clothing off. Nico smirked at the sight of his lover's arousal. He worked off his boxers, leaving both of them nude. The son of Hades then grabbed lube and spread it on his fingers. They're eyes met, dark brown and sea green. Their anger was gone, replaced with lust and longing. "Have me." Percy breathed. The ghost king shuddered at the sound. His boyfriend's words were so soft and genuine.

"I love you." Nico uttered before he could think. The warmest, most endearing smile appeared on Percy's face. Relief washed over Nico upon realizing what that smile meant.

"I love you too." The son of Hades prepped Percy quickly. It caused the son of Poseidon to keen and whine as he shifted on the sheets into his boyfriend's intrusive fingers. The sight was erotic to the younger male. Neither of them would last long, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except them at this moment. The sea prince's soft cries and sweet moans made Nico shiver with desire. He lined himself up and entered his lover slowly. Percy twisted beneath him, pain evident in his eyes, as well as trust. "Don't stop." The taller demigod didn't. Once he was completely sheathed within the older demigod he stopped to wait for Percy to adjust. The ghost king knew he needed to, the embrace around his cock was as choking as he expected, perhaps more so. "Oh wow…" Percy breathed out deeply. "You feel amazing."

"Tell me about it." Nico leaned over and littered kisses along his lover's collar. "Perfect, just like you."

"Hurry and fuck me stupid." Percy ordered.

"Make love." Nico mumbled. "I'm making love to you." The son of Poseidon kissed his boyfriend's lips lightly. He couldn't help his dopy grin. Who knew the son of Hades could be such a sap? Percy found he liked it though.

"Make love to me." The ghost king obliged and pulled out before thrusting back in, sending a shock of pleasure up Percy's body. His pace didn't slow. Nico went hard and fast, searching for that spot which would send Percy's mind spinning. "AH!" Percy cried, arching his back. His face was twisted in pleasure. "H-harder!" Nico had a tight grip on his lover's hips, striking the sea prince's prostate with each thrust upon finding it. The older demigod met his boyfriend's gaze, body and face flush, eyes dark, lips parted as he let out a wisp of air with every snap of the ghost king's hips. The younger demigod was transfixed by the sight. He started fisting his boyfriend's erection, causing the smaller male to jerk and buck frantically. He was close; the taller demigod could see it in his lover's eyes. "NICO!" Percy cried when he came. The son of Hades had never heard a more beautiful sound. He'd never felt anything better either. Percy's fingers dug into his arms, and his body tightened and pulsed around the younger male's arousal. The sensation was too much and Nico released within his lover. Percy mewled softly and if Nico hadn't just come, that sound would have pushed him over the edge. The ghost king rode out his orgasm, working Percy's cock as he did, causing the son of Poseidon to keen.

"You're beautiful." Nico gasped and leaned down to press a chaste kiss on Percy's lips. The smaller demigod returned the kiss.

"You're amazing and wonderful and…" The sea prince clung to his lover. "I won't watch him hurt you." Percy nuzzled Nico. "Ok?"

"Not now." The son of Hades uttered. His boyfriend whimpered softly in return, a low noise conveying submission and annoyance. They breathed each other in, tangled in each other's limbs. Nico relished the salty sweet scent of his lover's skin.

"Gods-you feel so good inside me." Percy hummed.

"You like cock up your ass?" Nico teased.

"You're lucky I do." The ghost king shrugged and kissed Percy. To the sea prince's displeasure Nico pulled out and lied alongside him. They looked at each other, silent, staring. Percy's eyes were such a brilliant green. Nico meanwhile had nearly black eyes they were such a dark brown, and the son of Poseidon often found himself lost in the rich orbs.

"Marry me." Nico murmured.

"Ok." The son of Hades blinked.

"Really? Just like that?" Percy frowned.

"You weren't joking were you?"

"No-no." Nico blushed. "I'm just…" Percy smiled. It made the ghost king's hear flutter.

"Yes, just like that." Nico smiled and they kissed again. The demigods felt profound joy and conveyed it through their embrace. To them, it was perfect.

~o-o-o~

_AN: I like Hades, don't get me wrong. He's probably one of my favourite gods. Apollo takes the cake, by far, but that's irrelevant here. Hades is really mean to Nico in _The Last Olympian_ and I figured it wouldn't just stop. And since Hades is so controlling, and kind of antagonized in the series (at least in PJatO) I didn't think it would be too farfetched for him to be abusive._

_Endymion was imprisoned by Zeus, not Hades. Selene asked Zeus to do it because she loved him so much, or something. And Hypnos is creepy because he keeps Endymion asleep with his eyes open so he can admire the man's beauty. It's a pretty messed up myth._

_As for the smut, I know it's not very…smutty, or whatever. It wasn't meant to be. I meant to portray it as more about the emotion rather than the physical act. Does that sound as lame as I think it does? Oh well._

_No, this isn't the end. I have one more chapter lined up._

_HM_


	13. Chapter 13

Sally throws a party to celebrate Percy's returned health.

This is Nico/Percy so if you don't like slash you won't like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

True to her words, Sally threw a big party in celebration for Percy's health. She invited all of Percy's friends. The demigod didn't know how his mother had gotten all their contact information, but she did. Rachel had helped a lot by assisting Sally and convincing her father to rent out a hall, as well as invest money. The two women went all out, decorating the hall with balloons and streamers, a large banner announcing Percy's returned health. Blue was the theme. It was formal too, much to the embarrassment of the sea prince. It meant that his mother made him wear a suit. Percy didn't hate it so much, because that meant Nico wore a suit too and the ghost king always looked good in smart clothes. Percy wore a dark grey suit, white shirt and a navy blue tie with green and light blue stripes.

"Sally," Nico spoke, "Did you invite Jason and Leo?" Nico opted for a black suit with faint pinstripes, one he often wore to meetings or court. It was a classic. He wore a dark violet shirt and dark silver-grey tie.

"I called everyone." Sally was in a burgundy cocktail dress, black cardigan and black heels. Her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail.

"Do you know if they're coming?"

"They said they'd both be here." Nico noted shortly.

"Thank you." Sally furrowed her brow but was intercepted by Piper who complimented her on the party, disabling the woman from asking Nico about his strange inquiry. He met up with Percy and they approached Will when they found the demigod. The sea prince had insisted; he wanted to personally thank the son of Apollo for his help. The healer was dressed in a navy suit, white shirt and pink and black tie. He was speaking with Malcolm. The son of Athena wore a chocolate brown suit, grey shirt and silver and lavender tie.

"Malcolm!" Percy cheered excitedly and snatched Annabeth's brother in a hug. The younger male grunted.

"Percy, stop jumping on people." Nico absentmindedly scolded. "You're not a dog." Nico winced when he was slugged. Percy smiled warmly at Will.

"Nico told me you helped with the quest. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." Will offered in a bitter tone. Malcolm glared.

"Could you be any more obvious? And now you're making me talk like Chandler."

"He was always one of the funniest on the show."

"Is everything ok?" Percy asked. Will stiffened. His eyes trained on the ghost king for a moment before he focused on Malcolm. The son of Athena offered an encouraging smile.

"I just don't care for my father much. He's not…the…kindest of entities." Percy quirked his head; he silently asked Will to continue. "Do you tell everyone about your abusive stepfather? No, so I'd rather keep this to myself, thanks." The sea prince went dark red and he gripped his fists in anger.

"How did-"

"See all, know all, you know." Will interrupted and smiled coldly. "I'm pleased to see you're well, Percy." The son of Apollo turned to stalk off when a hand snatched his shoulder. Will shot Malcolm a nasty glare.

"What Will actually means, is the matter is private." Malcolm informed. Percy was looking between the duo, a dumb look on his face.

"Are you ok?" Percy asked Will. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Just stop asking!" Will shouted. A few heads turned their way, much to the annoyance of the healer. "Fuck, why did I agree to come?" Will glared at Malcolm, pulled from the younger demigod's grasp and stormed off.

"What an ass." Nico remarked. He blinked when the front of his jacket was grabbed. Malcolm's piercing grey eyes were narrowed.

"Don't say a fucking thing, when you don't know. Do I make myself clear, di Angelo?"

"Yes."

"Good. You'd really hate to have me as an enemy." Malcolm released the other male and took off in the direction Will had gone. Nico smoothed out his suit.

"Malcolm and Will are together. Noted." Percy mumbled. "Oh, and don't worry, I would never let anyone hurt you." Nico smiled lightly. Percy's possessiveness was always so cute. "I wonder how Annabeth feels about that."

"What do I feel about?" Percy turned towards the voice and smiled softly. Annabeth and Piper approached, hand in hand. Annabeth's curly blond locks were pulled up in a messy bun. She wore a dark magenta dress with thin straps. A matching belt was buckled around her waist, accenting her curves. She wore black pumps. Piper's hair was down and partially braided. It was still unevenly cut, but Percy wasn't sure if it was to detract from her beauty (which failed) or if that was just how the Native American liked her hair. She dressed in a yellow, single strap dress that had sequence near the shoulder, ruching down the length of it and she wore brown and yellow flats. "Congrats, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth gave him a hug.

"Thanks." Percy embraced Piper once he and Annabeth parted. "I think Malcolm and Will are dating."

"You didn't know?" Piper snorted. "That was a big deal at camp. Don't you remember the play?" Percy shook his head.

"They've been dating for that long?" Percy frowned. Annabeth shook her head.

"I'm not happy about it, but they've been serious for a while now so I suppose I'll have to deal." Annabeth sighed. "Anyway, you two must be happy now." Percy and Nico laced their fingers. They smiled at each other. The pair had decided not to tell everyone they were engaged. Percy wanted to tell his mother first and he wanted to wait until after this whole ordeal calmed down because he knew she'd make a big deal about it. Not that he minded. He secretly loved his mother fussing over him. Nico liked it too, when Sally mothered him, Percy could tell.

"We're very happy." Percy offered. Annabeth laughed.

"You don't say. You're practically radiating it."

"I think it's contagious." Piper pressed a kiss on Annabeth's cheek. "Drink?"

"Mm? Sure." The two girls wandered off. Percy turned to Nico.

"This is nice." The son of Poseidon remarked.

"Yeah, I was expecting drama. Well, a lot more, anyway."

"Don't jinx it."

"I'll be right back." The ghost king kissed his boyfriend and headed off somewhere. Percy started towards some food. The son of Poseidon turned when his shoulder was tapped. The sea prince's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Reyna!" Percy hugged the Roman, much to her embarrassment. She wore a black skirt, coral blouse and black stilettos. Her dark hair was pulled up in a partial up-do. Her skin had a deep tan which made the Roman look very exotic. "How've you been? I feel like we haven't spoken in years."

"It has been a while." Reyna offered, smiling back. "Your mom called, I had no idea you were sick. If I had I would have come." She touched his arm lightly. "You've lost weight."

"I'll gain it back, now that I'm better. How have your travels been?"

"I love Europe. It's so beautiful and classic yet…" Reyna blushed faintly. "I did miss you though." Percy blinked.

"Oh, umm…I'm seeing Nico." Reyna's blushed darkened and she quickly pulled her hand away.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be! I'm happy for you, really." Reyna laughed, somewhat nervously. "I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be." Percy hated the bitter taste in his mouth. Why did Reyna have to make a move on him? He felt bad enough turning her down the first time.

"Always too late." She sighed. "Other than your sickness, have things been going well for you?"

"Yeah. Mostly." Percy refrained from mentioning his encounter with his father, Apollo and Hades. The thought of Nico's father made Percy's blood boil, but he remained composed. "Busy, you know? I'm going back to work soon, which is good. It means I won't be sitting around tempted to smoke weed." Reyna laughed.

"Hey Percy. Reyna, it's been a while." Percy turned and smiled at Leo. The son of Hephaestus had gotten the formal memo, but he'd somehow screwed it up. His black suit was wrinkled, as was the powder blue shirt underneath. Leo's red tie wasn't done properly, which made the younger male look sloppy.

"Nice, Leo." Percy grabbed his tie before the engineer could run off and he started retying it. "So you flew back for this? I really appreciate it."

"I never left." The son of Poseidon blinked at his friend. "I hate it there. I just needed someone…to tell me." Leo yelped when he was yanked into a hug.

"Gods, I'm so happy-I mean, not that you hated it, but you're going to stay now, right? Or are you going to go to New Rome? Or-"

"Let him breathe Percy!" Reyna gasped. Percy released the other male who gulped down air.

"Sorry!" The sea prince grinned. "Here." Percy fixed Leo's tie. It helped…somewhat.

"I don't know." Leo sighed. "I don't have a plan. I haven't even quit yet."

"You're always welcome at my place, Leo." The older demigod assured. "What about you, Reyna? Where are you staying?"

"Hotel, at the moment."

"Are you going to head back?" Reyna frowned. Percy's eyes were conveying his hidden message of 'please don't run away, we all missed you so much' and it made the Roman angry because it was working. It's a miracle Percy wasn't useless. Sally raised Percy so well; she didn't know how the woman ever resisted Percy's pleading.

"Not likely." The woman uttered bitterly. Percy clapped and embraced her.

"Let's get some drinks then! I'm so happy!"

"I should hope so." Nico remarked as he approached. "Hey Reyna, long time no see." Nico slid his hand into Percy's. Reyna gave a somewhat false smile in return.

"You're looking well." She offered. "I think I'll take you up on that drink, Percy."

"Yes!" Percy turned and placed a light kiss on Nico's lips. "Want anything?"

"I have to ask, have you seen Jason?" Percy shook his head. "Nothing for me, right now." Percy nodded and sauntered off with Reyna. Nico turned his gaze to Leo. He hadn't been able to tell the son of Hephaestus about Jason's threat as he had been unable to get in touch with the Latino.

"I want to talk to him about what happened."

"No, you don't." Nico grumbled. Leo arched a brow. The fire bender was about to ask, but an arm slid across his shoulders.

"Hi Leo." Jason smiled sweetly. The Roman wore a grey suit, blue shirt and dark purple tie. His friendliness confused the son of Hades. Why was Jason being nice?

"Jason. Listen, about what happened…" Leo blushed. "I…I got scared and…well…it was so sudden, you know? I needed some time to think." Nico shoved the son of Jupiter away from Leo. "Nico?!"

"Get out." Nico snapped. He knew the son of Jupiter was planning to break Leo's heart. It infuriated and offended the ghost king. Jason glared.

"What? I'm not doing anything. I'm here for Percy, you prick."

"I don't care, I want you gone or I'm going to send you to the Underworld. You'd like that, mm? Dealing with my father?"

"I'd like to see you try." Sparks jolted between Jason's fingers. "I'll crush you, Nico." The room darkened as shadows crept up the walls from the dark corners.

"Bring it on."

"Stop!" The two children of the big three turned. Percy looked between them. "Why are you fighting?"

"Jason's plotting to hurt Leo." Nico accused.

"I draped my arm across his shoulder! Is that a crime?!" Jason gritted.

"It is when I know what you're trying to do!"

"You're paranoid!"

"You're manipulative!"

"I'm going to strangle you!"

"Not if I do it first!" They were grabbing each other's throats.

"ENOUGH!" The boys stopped and looked over at Paul. His years of teaching had given him quite the voice. "This is a party, not an arena! Unhand each other, shake hands and make up. If I see any more fighting, you'll be sorry!" The mortal promised.

"Yes sir." Jason and Nico let go, shook hands and stood stiff under Paul's gaze.

"Why, that was brilliant. I don't think I could have done it better myself." Paul furrowed his brow when a hand landed on his shoulder. The attendees all fixed their gaze on the man. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He had blond hair and amber eyes. He dressed well, in a navy blue pinstripe three piece suit, with a powder blue shirt and gold textured tie. Nobody recognized him. Paul eyed him warily.

"Thanks. Might I ask…who you are?" Percy felt a chill go down his spine when he met eyes with the blond. It brought a familiar feeling to Percy, vertigo, and the sea prince immediately figured out who this man was.

"King Zeus, sir." Percy acknowledged. The king of the gods smiled faintly.

"You are a clever boy…man now, I suppose." Zeus moved forward. "Congratulations on your recovery."

"Thank you. You…didn't have to come."

"Oh, I know. I wasn't invited." Zeus smiled hollowly. "I can't stay mad; your mother is a lovely woman…" The tone made Percy frown. "This is a party, isn't it?" Zeus waved his hand and the music started playing a bit more loudly. "Have fun! Dance, celebrate!" Reluctantly, many of the people obliged. Percy flinched when Zeus touched his hair and combed his fingers through it. "You look so much like your father." Zeus muttered. "Pretty."

"Stop it." Percy snapped and swatted Zeus' hand. He kept his voice low but sharp.

"I want to murder you." The son of Poseidon tensed. Zeus had leaned in and his breath ghosted over the sea prince's ear. "I liked watching my wife bring suffering to heroes…it really was a pleasure. She's gone soft now…much more forgiving. Why, I only had to give her Jason to make up for two children." The god sighed deeply, shaking his head as he leaned away. Percy was nearly trembling. He'd known Zeus wasn't a kind god in mythology but this… "Alas, it would be unwise. You are…too important to your father. I don't want any bad blood between us. But you…" Zeus looked at Nico. "Well, your father tolerates you at the best of times. And if you died…Poseidon would be upset to see his son in mourning." The king adjusted his tie. The demigods didn't know what to say. Such a direct threat, it wasn't allowed.

"You're not allowed. It's against the divine law." Jason, to Nico's surprise, argued. Zeus looked at him.

"Was my wife switching your place with Percy not intervening? Was Gaea's plot, Khione's attacks not intervening? Apollo directly assisted Percy when his sister was taken. Do you really think that law is going to protect you from us? It's merely an excuse so we can continue to play with our toys the way we want to." The king smiled again, "As I said; Percy, congratulations on both your recovered health, and your new relationship." A drink appeared in the god's hand and he raised his glass. "Cheers." He took a drink, amber eyes never leaving the son of Poseidon. Zeus nodded at them and departed. Leo, Reyna, Nico, Jason and Percy stared at where the god had been, stupefied by his words.

"He can't." Leo looked at Nico. "Right? He…he can't."

"No. Of course not." Reyna assured, but her tone suggested she was trying to convince herself. Percy took Nico's hand and laced their fingers. The son of Hades looked at Percy.

"It'll be fine." Percy smiled warmly, hoping no doubt seeped into his eyes. Inside he was shaking. He couldn't bear to lose Nico. The son of Poseidon knew if he did, he wouldn't recover. The ghost king took a deep breath and offered a smile in return, but it was forced.

"You're right." Percy felt his heart deflate. Nico wasn't convinced. He actually sounded…defeated. Panic swelled in the sea prince's chest. "You're not breathing. Percy, Percy!" The demigod wavered on his feet. He took a few stumbling steps away from everyone. He needed air. Percy fled the hall. The cool night air bit his flush skin as he greedily sucked in deep, haggard breaths. Hot tears streaked his cheeks. "Percy…" Nico cooed softly. His arms were around Percy's waist, and the sea prince noted his boyfriend was keeping him on his feet.

"I can't, Nico. I can't."

"You won't."

"Don't lie to me!" Percy screamed. "I saw your face; I saw it in your eyes…" Nico blushed faintly. "I can't lose you."

"The sun god said heroes aren't allowed to be harmed unless the council votes in favour." The ghost king wiped away his lover's tears. "Look at me." Reluctantly, the smaller demigod obeyed. "We're going to get married, we're going to grow up, and we're going to get old…together, ok?"

"And kids too, right? I want…we could adopt, right?"

"Absolutely." Percy clung to Nico. He breathed in his boyfriend's scent. "Are you ok?"

"I am, now." The sea prince straightened and smiled. "Nothing is going to happen to you." Percy promised, both to Nico and himself. They kissed briefly before heading back inside, composed. Whatever anyone threw at them, they'd beat it, because they were together.

_The End._

~o-o-o~

_AN: I kind of like Percy/Reyna. I haven't read it really, despite the numerous stories out there. I guess I like it because I hate Percy/Annabeth so much anyone paired with Percy is better (in case you hadn't noticed, I split them up in pretty well all my fics, despite it not being necessary or relevant to anything)._

_I have never had as much trouble describing clothing as I did in this chapter. There are only so many different colour suits, shirts and tie combinations that I can mentally imagine. Who am I kidding? I have no fashion sense so I don't even know if this stuff works. F***._

_I tried to make the gods out to be more antagonistic in this story. I find Riordan portrays most of them as way too good, when really; the gods were vengeful and arrogant, selfishly motivated and didn't give a damn about mortals or their mortal children for the most part. This wrathful behaviour of a god makes more sense to me than Riordan's depiction._

_Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed my story and/or added this as a favourite. I hope this was as enjoyable for you to read as it was for me to write._

_As for any continuation of this plotline, there is a possibility. I left a few things up in the air and I know that. This was meant to follow Percy's diagnosis, management and recovery; that's why I've ended it here._

_Regards,_

_HM_


End file.
